


Sweet Dreams, Mon Chaton

by ThiccBoi



Series: In your dreams (Miraculous Ladybug) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I got this idea off a tumblr post, Marichat, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Fluff, This is super innaprorate, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, even lower key idgaf, lowkey someone else might've already done this, this turned into less of a smut and more of a love type thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccBoi/pseuds/ThiccBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette spends most her nights dreaming of Adrien. Nothing too scandalous, just going on movie date, getting married, having kids. But one night when her eyes close she was greeted by a familiar pair of green cat-like eyes belonging to none other than Chat Noir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on tumblr one day and I came across this post that said, what if one night Marinette dreamt about Chat instead if Adrien, and not your typical fluffy dream but pure sin. I then got inspired to write this. And I'm sorry.  
> I got the idea from this post  
> http://gale-of-the-nomads.tumblr.com/post/142775009685/now-for-a-marichat-idea

Marinette fell into the soft warmth of her bed, Tikki landing on a pillow by Mari's head. They had just returned from a nasty Akuma attack and all the energy was drained from the teenage girl and her small, red Kwami. 

"Good night, Tikki." Marinette said softly as she got cozy under the covers and closed her tired eyes. 

"Good night, Mari. Sweet dreams." The Kwami squeaked before dozing off herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello, Princess." Chat's voice rang through Marinette's ears as she turned from her homework to face the leather clad hero. 

"What do you want, kitty?" The girl asked, irritation in her voice. Chat took a step closer and licked his lips before leaning down to look Marinette in the eyes.

"You." he whispered. 

Marinette felt her face flush at his words before finding her gaze on the floor. 

"I... I thought you liked Ladybug." Mari said, still looking at the floor. 

Chat chuckled and knelt down in front of her, cupping her face in his gloved hand.  
"I do. But sadly, my lady won't return my feelings." 

"What makes you think I will?" She asked, forcing her eyes to meet with his. 

Chat just smirked and leaned in even closer, till their faces were only a few inches apart. 

 

"Because. I won't let you reject me too." The blond hero said before pressing his lips against hers.

Marinette felt her cheeks flush as his soft lips merged with hers. The kiss was rough, and hard while deep and passionate. Chats tongue darted out to grace her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Marinette gasped at the sensation and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, heating their kiss even more.

Chat's tongue felt the inside of Marinette's mouth before he fought with her's for dominance, winning in the end. Chat's gloved hands gripped Marinette's wide hips as he pulled her closer. Her small hands gripped his chest as she kissed back, moaning softly into his mouth.

Marinette's hand found their way to the back of Chat's neck as she began to play with his wild, soft hair. Chat noir purred happily as Marinette's fingers got tangled in his messy mane. The blond hero pulled away causing the small, blushing girl in front of him to whimper. 

"Chat." Mari whined as her blue eyes met with his green, a grin spread across his face as Chat got on his knees in front of her. Mari felt heat rise to her cheek as the leather clad hero dragged his gloved hands up her legs to her thighs. The cool leather against her hit skin made her shiver

"Are you ready?" Chat asked as his tongue darted out to dampen his lips.

Marinette looked down to meet the hunger in his eyes. "Y-yes." She said softly, also a whisper. 

Chat grabbed the waistband of her tiny, pink shorts before slowly pulling them down along with her panties. Mari helped him kick the articles of clothing off. She then licked her lips as Chat began planting kisses along her inner thigh. The feeing of his lips against her skin sent chills up her back and bolts of electricity to her core the closer he got to it. 

He soon brought his mouth to her soaked womanhood and smiled before planting a kiss on her lower lips. Marinette gasped happily as she looked down and saw his wild blonde hair peeking out form between her legs. Chat licked his lips before dragging his tongue along her slit causing her to gasp again. He smirked as he used his fingers to spread her pussy open and licking her a third time. 

Marinette arched her back and moaned softly as his tongue greedily lapped at her core. The small girl bit down on her lip and ran her hand through his hair, grabbing a fist full and guiding him closer to her clit. He took the hint and began to suck on the sensitive nub. Mari began to breath heavily when Chat ran his tongue over her clit slowly drawing circles around the nub. 

While his mouth pleased her bundle of nerves Chat took two of his long, gloved fingers and slowly inserted them into her warmth, pumping them in and out at a slow, steady pace. Marinette threw her head back in pleasure as he began to curl his fingers inside of her in a search of her sweet spot. Surprised to find that the claws on his gloved felt nice, inside of painful as she had expected. Once he found her g-spot she let out a loud moan that soundly like sweet, sweet music to his ears. 

The sensation of having his fingers explore inside her while his tongue danced on her clit made Marinette crazy. She was already so close to her climax when he inserted another finger. "Ah~" she sang out as she arched her back and pushed his face closer to her while rolling her hips to the pace of his fingers. 

Chat slowly pulled his fingers out, causing Mari to whine, before her moved his mouth away form her clit and slid his tongue inside of her. He explored the warm cave of her pussy with his tongue while she played with his hair.

"Ch-Chat!" She moaned breathlessly as she arched her back getting closer and closer to her limit. 

As her breathing slowly became pants Chat brought his hand up so his thumb was rubbing her clit while his tongue penetrated her g-spot. Marinette tightened her grip on his hair as she arched her back again and sang his name lustfully. "Mon Chaton!" She moaned as she bucked her hips against his face. "I'm close." She bit down on her lip again and he began to rub his face against her while continuing to fuck her with his tongue. 

Marinette released her death grip on his head and dug her nails into the sides of the chair while she arched her back, threw her head back, and bucked her hips. "F-fuck!" She cried out as her vision blurred and faded into white as she finally reached her climax. The leather clad hero slowed his pace and pulled his tongue out before lapping up her cum slowly, letting her ride out her high.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Marinette!?" Came the sound of a small voice next to Mari's ear. "Marinette, get up!" The voice squeaked and Marinette slowly opened her tired eyes.

"Thank goodness, it sounded like you were having an awful nightmare!" The red Kwami looked at Marinette with giant eyes filled with concern. 

Mari sat up and rubbed the sleep form her eyes before looking down at her Kwami who was sitting on the same pillow where her head was just laying. 

"I was?" The tired girl asked as a loud team escaped her lips.

Tikki nodded. "Mmhm. You were moaning and groan." She explained. "And you kept yelling Chat's name!" 

When Tikki finished Marinette's pale face became a bright red as she remembered her dream from last night. Images of Chat flash through her mind. His eyes looking at her, full of lust, his lips against here, his head between her legs.  
"Yup!" Marinette said almost too loudly. "That was defiantly a nightmare. Nothing pleasant about that awful dream at all!" The girl said with a nervous chuckle as she tried to suppress the memory of her "nightmare."

Tikki sighed in relief. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked as she floated up to be face to face with Marinette. 

Mari shook her head. "No, I'm good. But thanks, Tikki." She smiled at her Kwami who smiled back just as brightly. 

"Then let's get ready for school!" Tikki said with a happy squeak before flying off across the room. Marinette giggled a little and followed, the dream now just a blurry memory for the time being.


	2. Let's talk about my nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari goes to school and tells the gang about her "nightmare." That's pretty much it. Is it relevant to the plot? Maybe. Is there even an actual plot to this? I don't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I suck at  
> • Titles  
> • Summaries  
> • Writing fan fiction  
> But any way here is chapter 2

Marinette walked into class just as the bell rang, she was wearing her usual floral shirt, blazer, and pink pants. As she made her way to her seat she flashed a smile at Nino and Adrien before sitting next to Alya. 

"Hey, girl." Alya greeted Marinette with a smile. 

"Hey." The smaller girl said sweetly before pulling out her books for the class.

As the class went on Marinette found herself staring at the back of Adrien's head, like usual, when the image of Chat between her legs flashed through her mind causing her to blush deeply and look away. It was strange how vivid the dream was and how she could still remember every detail. Didn't normal dreams fade as soon as you woke up? Why didn't this one?

Alya glance over at her BFF to see her staring at the table intensely with a face redder that Nathanael's hair. 

"What wrong?" She asked in a soft whisper as she gently tapped Mari's shoulder.

Marinette looked at Alya and down to her bag with a sigh. After praying that Tikki was sleeping she scooted closer to Alya. 

"And I had a really weird dream last night." She kept her gaze down as she spoke. 

"That's it?" Alya asked with a light chuckle. "What was it about?"

Mari took a deep breath before forcing her gaze to meet with Alya's. "Chat Noir." She said as quietly as she possibly could.

However it wasn't quiet enough as Adrien herd the mention of his alter ego's name and was instantly intrigued. 

"Go on." Alya encouraged, eyes glancing at the bored every once in a while. 

Marinette took another deep breath as she felt even more heat rise to her face. "H-he.. He..." She mumbled. For some reason she couldn't say it. She didn't know why, it was just a dream. Nothing to get this embarrassed over. But it felt so real, so dirty to actually speak the words. 

Alya just looked at her as she waited for the details when Mari finally spat it out 

"He ate me out." The confession took both Alya and Adrien by surprise as he felt his face begin to flush. 

"Woah. Really? I didn't pick you as someone who as dirty dreams like that. Especially about Paris' famous Chat Noir." Alya's tone almost made her sound proud. 

Mari rolled her eyes and gently shoved her friend. "It was so real though. So vivid and..." She trailed off when she caught a glimpse of green eyes looking up at her. 

Alya followed Marinette's gaze and held back to urge to laugh. "Are you eavesdropping, Mr. Agreste?" She asked as she crossed her arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at the blushing blond boy.

The red on Adrien's face deepened and he raised his hands in defense. "I didn't mean to. I herd something about Chat Noir s-so I thought you guys were talking about Ladybug. I didn't know you were talking about... That." He said softly.

If Marinette's face could get any redder it'd probably be by ten times the original shade. Now it was Nino's turn to join in the conversation, since he was feeling left out.

"What're you guys talking about?" He asked as he put his headphone around his neck.

"Oh, Marinette had a dirty dream about Chat Noir." Alya said with a shrug.

"Alya!" Marinette shouted causing everyone's attention to turn to them. 

"Mlle. Cheng! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mlle. Bustier asked sternly

"N-no ma'am." Marinette said sheepishly. 

"Good. Then please refrain form shouting and disturbing my class again." And with that Mlle. Bustier resumed teaching and the rest of the class went back to whatever they were doing. 

"Woah, Mari, I didn't know you had a crush on Chat Noir!" Nino said in a loud whisper. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I do not have a crush on him."

"So you just dream about him then?" Alya asked with a smirk.

Marinette shot her a glare. "This is the first time it happened. I can't control my dreams." She said in her defense. 

Adrien looked at Marinette blushing face and chuckled a bit. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't think he's at least a little cool."

"W-well, I do! I think Chat is really cool, but I... I don't have a crush on him." Marinette stuttered shyly as she tried to advert her eyes from Adrien's gaze. 

Adrien opened his mouth to say something else when Mlle. Bustier cleared her throat loudly causing them all to look up at her. 

"Are you done?" She asked, irritation obvious in her voice. 

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison. 

"Good, then opens up your books."

They did as they were told and opened up their books. Adrien stared down at the words but didn't read any of them. His mind was going wild with the thought of Marinette dreaming about him, well about Chat. Especially a dirty dream like that! Marinette is the sweetest most innocent girl he knows, he had no idea she could even have those kinds of thoughts.

He kept glancing back at her, wanting to ask more about the dream. It was about his alter ego after all, and he was curious as to what else she thinks about Chat. He turned his body more to face her and he opened his mouth to speak when he felt daggers in the back of his head. 

The blond model looked behind him to see Mlle. Bustier glaring at him with hands on her hips and an angry tap in her foot. The boy bowed his head apologetically and faced forward again. He'd have to wait until lunch to talk to her. 

Luckily for him, lunch soon came. The bell rang dismissing classes and everyone shuffled out of the classroom. Everyone except Adrien and Marinette. Mari usually waisted until Adrien left to follow behind him and Adrien just took forever to put his stuff away.

As Marinette stood to leave Adrien stood and walked up to her. 

"Hey." He greeted coolly.

"H-hey. A-Adrien." She stuttered shyly.

"So..." Adrien began, "you wanna talk about your dream?" He asked with a shrug, hopping she'd open up to him.

Marinette's face turned bright red as she gently shook her head. "N-no. It was just a silly dream."

Adrien install felt like an idiot knowing he probably creeped her out and she most likely thinks he's some kind of pervert. Who would ask someone about their wet dream out of the blue like that? 

A pervert would.

"A-ah. No, I just mean." He stumbled to gather the right word. "I mean, it seems to be eating at you a-and I herd talking about something helps take your mind off it... Surprisingly." The blond rambled as he looked down at Marinette who looked up at him, her face twisted in confusion. 

 

Mari's face relaxed and a smile form on her mouth. "It really was just a silly dream." She said kindly. "M-maybe we can talk about it some other time." She said with a shrug."

Adrien's face lit up and he nodded happily. "Y-yeah. Let's go catch up with Alya and Nino then." He smiled and moved to open the door for Marinette. The kind act made her heart flutter. 

After Mari exited Adrien followed after her and they met up with Alya and Nino in the court yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that it was so short, I'm really bad at writing fan fiction. Chapter 3 will come out sometime in the next two weeks... Hopefully. Sorry for all the waiting, thank you for reading


	3. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat go on Patrol and have a low key awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #IStillSuckAtSummaries  
> I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, it's also probably a really sucky chapter because I wrote most of it at four in the morning so... Enjoy!

The school day seemed to drag on and the air was filled with tension between Adrien and Marinette. Needless to say he regretted asking her about her dream. The blond model sighed and rested his head in his hands. 

She really must think I'm some kind of pervert. He thought with a groan. Nino chuckled a bit and placed his hand on Adrien's back comfortingly. Adrien looked up at his friend and smiled, silently thanking him for the kind comforting gesture. 

On the bright side he had Patrol tonight, which means he got to see his lady. The same lady who was secretly dreading her responsibility as Ladybug tonight as she was dreading seeing Chat in person. For once in her life Marinette prayed the school day would never end, sadly her prayers were rejected and the final bell rang after what felt like minutes to her, but hours to Adrien. 

As soon as the bell rang Marinette stood and booted for the door in hopes to avoid any and all conversations regarding the dream. 

"Mari! Where are you in a rush to?" Alya said just as Marinette reached the door. 

Marinette stopped and looked at Alya with a large, forced smile. "Uh... The bakery! Mom and Dad needed my help today so..."

Alya eyed her friend closely and sighed. "If you really wanted to go home and dream about Chat Noir again you could've just told me. I'm not judging." 

Marinette's face flushed a bright red again. "I plan on doing no such thing!" She protested. "I r-really have to go help at the bakery!" 

Alya had a smirk spread across her face. "I'm just messing with you." She said proudly 

Marinette jokingly glared at her friend before running out of the school as fast as her legs could carry her. She got home in about half the time she usually would and bursted through the front doors of the bakery, running up stairs to her room. Tom and Sabine looked at each other after their daughter ran through the bakery and sighed before going back to work.

Mari climbed up to her bed, fell onto it with a soft thud and almost nearly passed out. It wasn't that she was physically tired, just emotionally exhausted. After staring at the hatch above her head for a few minutes she closed her suddenly tired eyes and drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ;3

"Ah, Princess. You're finally home!" The sound of Chat's voice caused Marinette to sit up in her bed. 

Her usually neat twin tails had fallen and her hair was resting messily on her shoulders. Mari sighed as she crossed her legs and looked at the leather clad hero who had his poked his head in through the trap door above her bed. 

"Chat." She spoke in a soft whisper was she uncrossed her legs and sat on her knees, moving her face in closer until her lips met with his. 

Chat slipped a gloved hand behind her neck as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He lowered himself down from the hatch landing on Marinette's bed, their lips never parting. 

Marinette reached up and began to scratch at Chat's scalp causing him to purr lovingly into her mouth. Chat's gloved hands began to roam up Marinette's sides and down to her hips where he tugged on her shirt. Marinette smiled against his lips before pulling away and lifting her arms up allowing Chat to remove the article of clothing. 

Chat looked down at Mari, sporting only a bra to hide her breast. He licked his lips devilishly before leaning into her ear and whispering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up Marinette." 

Marinette's eyes shot open as she looked at a large pair of blue eyes staring back at her. 

"It's time for parol." Tikki squeaked, as she moved away form Mari's face to show her it was already nightfall. 

Marinette shot up and rub the sleep form her eyes, mentally thanking Tikki for waking her up before things got weird. Or, well weirder. 

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Tikki, spots on!"

*************:3

Chat Noir paced around the second stage of the Eiffel Tower where he waited for his lady. He took out his staff and pressed the button that turned it into a cellphone so he could check the time. He clicked it back to its usual staff form and sighed. 

"She's late." He whispered to himself before sighing again. 

That was just before a flash of red landed next to him. Ladybug swung into place next to chat panting. Blue eyes met with those that resembled a cat and a bright pink blush spread across her face while a grin spread across his. 

"Good evening, m'lady." He said in a gentlemanly manor as he smiled down at the red heroine. "I thought you might've forgot about me." 

Ladybug looked away form Chat and swallowed the air in her throat be for smiling slyly at him. "Forget you? I wish I could." She said truthfully. 

Chat chuckled a bit. "What cause your tardiness, bug-a-boo?" He asked. 

"I fell asleep." She said with an honest shrug. "I didn't mean to sleep in like I did, though." She said as she pulled out her yo-yo and click it open like a phone, checking the time herself. "Ready?" She asked looking back at Chat.

The leather clad hero smirked and nodded as he pulled out his staff. "Yes, ma'am." And with that the duo jump off the Eiffel Tower into the night sky to make their rounds over the sleeping city. 

It didn't take them too long to look over the city, making sure it was free of crime or danger for the night. It was about thirty before they met back at the Eiffel Tower and relayed their observations to each other. 

"Clear on the east and south." Chat reported. 

"Same on the west and north." Ladybug said with a nod. She looked back at chat and grabbed hold of her yo-yo. "Later." 

"Wait!" Chat exclaimed while he reached out to grab Ladybug's hand, stopping her from leaving. "Let's just sit here and talk for a bit." The blond hero said with a hopeful smile and a little twitch of his leather cat ears. 

Ladybug looked at him, examining him from head to toe, before sighing and putting her yo-yo away. "Okay, but only for a little bit." She said with a smile that melted Chat's heart. 

He released Ladybug's hand and walked over to the edge where he sat, patting the spot next to him. Ladybug rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. 

"So..." She said as she looked out at the beautiful city that glowed in the moon's illuminating light. "What do you want to talk about?" She questioned, turning to face her cat-like partner. 

Chat had his eyes on his beautiful Lady the whole time, zoning out a bit as he looked over her every curve and detail in the cool light of the bright moon. When her bright eyes met with his he snapped back to reality and thought for a bit, thinking of how to word his thoughts.

"Do you think anyone ever dreams about us?" He asked after a short pause. 

Ladybug's face almost instantly flushed to a red similar to that of her costume. She then awkwardly clear her throat. "Probably. I mean you have dreams about me, don't you?" She asked teasingly. 

Chat's face blushed and he chuckled before clearing his own throat. She wasn't wrong, and his dreams weren't always too pure. "Every night, M'Lady." He said with a wink as he leaned in, trying to play off his actual awkwardness as cool.

Ladybug chuckled herself and pushed him away with her finger. "I'll pretend that isn't insanely creepy." She said although didn't have much room to talk since almost every dream up until last night had been about Adrien. 

Chat smiled and sat back in his original position with his legs dangling off the edge of the tower. "What about you, M'lady? Do you dream about me?"

Ladybug, or more Marinette, practically choked on her spit. "What?" She coughed.

"Do you ever fall a sleep with me in your mind." He asked, his ears twitching again. 

"Y-you wish!" She stuttered nervously. "What brought up this topic anyway?" Ladybug asked, turning to face out into the city again. Or pretty much anywhere else besides Chat's glowing eyes. 

He chuckled yet again and followed her eyes out into the city. "Just something I was thinking about." It was mostly true, ever since Marinette mentioned her dream he wondered if anyone else had dirty thoughts about him. 

"Do you think about that type of thing often?" Ladybug asked with a slight scoff. 

"No, not on the regular." Chat shook his head. "I was just recently thinking that we're popular, and well love by most. Although a lot prefer you over me. And I was like 'I wonder who else dreams about my lady at night.' Ya know?" He asked, looking back at her with large green eyes. 

Ladybug looked at him and giggled a bit. "I can't say I do. Honestly I've never really thought about it like that." She sighed before lightly punching Chat's arm. "And I'm sure they're many girls out there who dream about you. I know for a fact there's at least one."

Chat's ears perked up again. "Really?" He asked eagerly. Like a little kid getting told they could pick out their favorite candy. 

"Yeah..." Ladybug paused for a second. "A girl in my school was talking about it today. A lot of girls actual think you're quiet the catch." She said in a matter-a-fact tone. 

"Do they think I'm the Cat's meow." He said with a wide grin.

Ladybug looked at him and groaned a bit. "No, because no one says that." She chuckled, lightly pushing him. 

Chat laughed at his own joke and shook his head, trying to calm his laughter. "I bet it doesn't even compare to the amount of guys that like you, bug-a-boo."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Hmm?"

"Girls too." Chat sighed. "Everyone loves you. I bet even hawk moth has a crush on you." He joked with a smirk as he looked at her. 

 

Ladybug shook her head and stood, taking her yo-yo out again. "Please never say that agin." She said with a few giggles bubbling up at her lips. "Sweet dreams, mon Chaton." Ladybug said with a wink before flying off. 

Chat smiled as his eyes followed her. "Goodnight, m'lady." He said quietly before leaving himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. There should be smut in the next chapter. When will the next chapter be up? I got no Fucking clue. Again, I'm sorry.


	4. Evening, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat stops by for a quick visit, Mari had yet another dream and then does something she'll probably regret later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To thank you guys for all the positive feedback and all the love I decided to post this Chapter as quickly as I possibly could. There's also smut in this chapter! That's always a good thing. 
> 
> Quick lowkey important note. I write all this on my phone, so italics and bold don't really work for me. So, when Mari is having her weird little fanatsy the suff she's imaging will start and end with *  
> And then dreams are between the ~~~~

Ladybug jumped form rooftop to rooftop until she finally landed on her balcony with a thud before she released her transformation and Tikki flew out of her earrings into Marinette's hands. Mari smiled down at her sleeping Kwami and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about her talk with Chat. Why did he bring up that specific topic? Couldn't he talk about something else? The tired and confused girl gently placed Tikki by a flower pot before walking over to the edge of the balcony and leaning against the railing. Mari let out a soft groan as she looked up at the night sky. A cool breeze began blowing softly on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Evening, Princess."

Marinette's eyes to shoot open when she was greeted with green, cat-like eyes staring back at her. She jumped back and almost fell when the leather-clad hero caught her just in time, causing her to blush a bright red. 

Chat smiled at her as he helped her stand up straight. "Why're you up so late?" He asked, slowly releasing her from his embrace. 

Marinette took a few steps back and rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. "I..." She said trying to think, which was surprisingly difficult with those glowing eyes staring at her. Mari shook her head and cleared her throat. "I couldn't sleep." She lied with a casual shrug.

"Oh?" Chat said questioningly as he took a seat on the railing. "Have a nightmare or something?" He asked with a sort of smirk. 

Marinette peered closely at him and nervously bit her lip. He couldn't possibly know, could he? She asked herself before clearing her throat again. "No! I just..." She paused for a second, looking anywhere but his staring eyes. "It's really hot in my room so it's kinda hard to fall asleep." 

"Hmm." Chat hummed as he hopped off the railing and took a few steps closer to her. She took equal steps away from him. "What's wrong, princess? Cat got your tongue?" He asked with a proud smirk. 

Marinette rolled her eyes shot him a glare. "No. What about you?" She asked, bring her arms up to hug herself as another cool breeze blew and sent chills up her spine. "What are you doing up?" 

Chat shrugged and took a step back, realizing he was making her uncomfortable. "I just finished Patrol with ladybug and saw you sitting out her all alone. Thought you could use some company." Bullshit. In truth he just felt the urge to stop by and see the girl who dreams about him. 

A small smile formed on Mari's lips knowing he just wanted to check on her. "Well, I'm fine sitting up here all on my own. I was actually about to head back inside and try to sleep." She explained, tilting her head to the trap door that lead to her dark room. 

Chat's eyes followed where her head pointed and nodded. "Ah, I see. Do you need a cuddle buddy?" He asked with a wide grin as he took another step toward her. 

Marinette's blush deepened ten fold and she shook her head quickly. "I-I'm fine! Th-thanks for the offer though!" She said trying to sound reassuring but coming off more as a nervous wreck. 

Chat looked at her blushing face and couldn't help but laugh. "I was just joking." He said between laughing fits. It took him a few seconds before he was able to calm himself and subdue his laughter. "I'll take my leave then. Good night, princess." And with a wave he leaped up into the night sky and was out of sight. 

Marinette watched him leave and sighed in relief. "Finally." She whispered before walking over to her sleeping Kwami. Mari smiled down at Tikki gently picked her up and made her way to the trap down which she gracefully fell through onto her bed. A desire for sleep suddenly overwhelmed her and ehe crawled under the covers, still in her school clothes. Once she was comfy Marinette placed Tikki on the pillow by her head and fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~;3

"Good evening, princess." Chat's voice sounded from behind Marinette who was standing on her balcony enjoying the cool night.

The girl turned to see the cat-like hero grinning widely. "Chat. I've been waiting." She said as she moved toward the blond, a smile spread across her own face. 

"Sorry, princess." He apologized, taking a step closer to her and pulling her into his arms. "Patrol with Ladybug took longer than expected." Chat explained as he took Marinette's chin in his hand, lifting her face and leaning in until their lips met in a sweet kiss. 

Marinette smiled against Chat's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Chat eagerly pushed his tongue into her mouth and it began to tangle with her own. Their tongues danced passionately as they explored each other's mouth. The previously sweet, innocent kiss soon became rough and full of lust and desire. Chat's hands slid down Marinette's sides until they landed on her hips which he gripped tightly. Mari moaned softly into Chat's mouth when he pulled her closer and slowly began to grind his hips against hers. 

Marinette pulled back and looked into Chat's eyes. There was an obvious hunger in them. A hunger for her. The blond hero licked his lips as he looked at Marinette, examining her closely before smacking his lips against hers again roughly and lustfully. Mari's hands got tangled in Chat's hair while his slid down to grip her perfect little ass. 

Their kiss got more and more heated when one of Chat's gloved hands made it's way up Mari's shirt. The coolness of the leather against the warm skin of her stomach caused her to shutter happily. Chat's hand continued to crawl up her shirt until it was pleasantly surprised by her bare breast and erect nipple beneath his palm. Marinette gasped at the contact and pulled away form the kiss. Her innocent eyes looked deeply into Chat's sinful ones as a shuttered breath escaped her lips while Chat began to massage her breast. Marinette connected their lips once more and began to lightly tug on Chat's shaggy hair. 

Their hips began grinding together at a quicker pace. Chat released her hip with his other hand and slid it down the front of her shorts and under her underwear. Mari' pulled on his hair and moaned into his mouth and he began to slowly rub her clit. She released her grip of his head and her hands made their way to his chest where she dug her nails into the leather. As he began to speed up she broke the kiss a second and began panting and groaning. 

"A-ah." She breathed. "Ch-chat, r-right there." She sang as she rested her head on his chest and bit her lip in an attempt to conceal her moans. 

"Here?" He asked in a low whisper as he slowly inserted a gloved finger into her soaked entrance. His other hand hand left her breast and was know holding onto her waist to keep her from falling to her knees. 

Marinette's hands had clenched into fist and she nodded against his chest. "Mmm hmm." She said to confirm. She began panting heavier and had her eyes shut tight while pleasure over took her. 

Chat slid another digit in and Marinette failed to conceal her moan. As the sinful sound left her mouth she bit down on her lip again. Chat smiled and looked down at her before inserting a third finger. Marinette bit down on her lip harder and shoved her head closer against his chest. 

Chat couldn't help but laugh at her. "What's the matter, princess?" He continued to whisper in her ear. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked with the sexiest smirk spread across his face, shame Mari had her eyes closed and couldn't see it. 

As the last four words left his mouth Chat curled his finger inside of her and began his search for her g-spot. His search soon ended when Marinette's eyes shot open, her nails dug into his chest, and her back arched. She still had her bottom lip trapped under her teeth as she tried to conceal her moans, allowing only whimpers to leave her mouth. 

Chat began panting himself and whispered into her ear again. "It's okay, lemme hear you. I want you to moan and scream my name."

As if on command Marinette released her lip and began moaning loudly, completely forgetting that she and Chat were outside on her balcony. "Ch-Chat! Fuck, Chat!" She practically screamed as he curled his fingers again. "Sh-shit!" She cursed and moaned as she felt herslef getting close. 

Now panting and moaning loudly Marinette looked down to see Chat's erection making his already skin tight costume look even tighter. A smile spread across Marinette's face as she reached a hand down and began to rub Chat through his disguise. This caught him off guard and he instantly began to moan. 

"Ah... Mari..." He said softly had her small hands slowly stroked his hard through the tight leather. Because the leather was skin tight it felt almost as though there was no barrier between Marinette's hand and his dick. But boy did he wish there actually wasn't. 

Marinette continued to stroke him, slowly picking up pace earning many moans from the hero. Chat didn't stop though, in fact the pleasure he felt from her hand made his go faster and harder inside of her. As chat picked up the pace so did Mari, involuntarily but still. Chat twisted his hand and fingers inside her so he was able to use his thumb to stimulate her clit. 

"Fuuuuck! Chaaaaat!" She moaned loudly as she got even closer and went even faster. 

"Shit! Marinette!" Chat moaned himself as he felt his climax coming on. 

The closer and close they got to coming the brighter the night sky around them became until it was morning and everything went white. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette's eyes shot open and she could see sunlight creeping in her room through her window and the hatch above her bed. She looked over to see Tikki was still fast asleep. Mari groaned and grabbed her phone to check the time. She woke up about ten minutes before her alarm. She groaned again. After clicking her phone screen off Marinette just looked at the ceiling and thought about the dream she had just had. 

"Good evening, princess."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I want you to moan and scream my name."

Some of Chat's words form the dream rang through her head, causing her to blush and burry her face in her hands as yet another groan escaped her lips. Images of Chat flashed through her mind. Of him visiting her on the balcony last night in reality and in dream land. As she thought more and more about the dream she felt heat rush through her body and between her legs. 

Marinette looked over at Tikki again and quietly exited the bed. The girl grabbed her clothes for the day and tiptoed out of her room, past her parents' room, and down to the bathroom where she quickly locked the door and sighed. And yet another image of chat flashed through her head, this one was from her dream, and nsfw image of chat fingering her and whispering into her ear. Another rush of heat. 

Marinette bit her lip and took a deep breath before she slowly unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down her legs, kicking them off with her feet. She took another deep breath and slid her hand in her soaked panties. She was surprised at how wet she was, did that stupid dream really turn her on that much? Following her third breath Marinette closed her eyes and did her best to reimagine the dream. 

*"I want you to moan and scream my name."  
Chat whispered into her ear. This time he was behind her in the bathroom, slowly sliding he gloved hand under her underwear.*

Marinette bit down on her lip a little harder as she slowly rubbed her middle finger against her clit, a small whimper escaping her mouth at the sensation. 

*"My, my, princess." Chat said with a playful smirk as he rubbed circles around her clit. "You're soaked."*

Marinette throw her head back against the door and started to speed up the pace. 

*Chat began planting kissing along her neck while his fingers worked magic below the belt. He used his free hand to grab her breast, massaging her nipple between his index finger and thumb.*

Marinette hand her hand in her breast, playing with her tit while she fingered herself. 

*Chat licked his lips as he slowly Inserted a single digit into Mari's womanhood. "Dose this feel nice, princess?" He asked as he curled his finger inside her dragging out a moan. *

Marinette began to buck her hips and she nodded. "Mmm." She moaned through a closed mouth as she added another digit. 

*"Princess, I didn't know you were so... naughty." Chat said with a smirk before he picked up the pace a bit.*

Marinette began panting and he moved her fingers quickly inside her pussy and grabbed her boob tightly. "Shit." She cussed quietly as she felt herslef getting close. 

*Chat began leaving bite marks along her shoulder. "You getting close?" He asked as he looked at Mari with those sinful eyes. He slowly pulled his fingers out and began rubbing her clit quickly. "Cum for me, princess." He whispered. *

"Ah... Ah.." Marinette's breathing got heavier as she quickly rubbed her clit. She arched her back and bucked her hips at full force. "Fuck." She said a little too loudly and she was on the verge of her climax. "Chat... Chat." She moaned as she went faster and faster against her clit before she moaned his name one last time and came all over her hand. 

Mari slid down the the bathroom floor and looked at her hand which was covered in her own juices. It took her a minute to put everything together then it finally hit her. 

"I... I.." She paused and took a deep breath, as if preparing herself of a big speech. "I just got off... While think about Chat Noir." She sighed and rested her head against the bathroom door, silently praying no one herd her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'll Marinette do next? Is she gonna keep this a secret? Tell Alya? Legit, I don't know. Feel free to leave your ideas on how you think the story should go or what should happen next it really helps. Thanks for reading. ( and I will for ever be sorry for any OOC and grammatical errors )


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a boner in the middle of class and need medical attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shit and I'm sorry.

Marinette sat on the floor for a little bit, thinking about what she had done. Her hands were tangled in her hair as she tried to get a grip on her wondering thoughts. Soon a wave of guilt and regret washed over her body. She felt dirty, impure. It wasn't the deed itself that made her feel that way, tons of teenagers masturbate it's perfectly normal. What really made her want to drown herself in holy water was the fact it was Chat's image she got off to. Not Adrien, the love of her life, but Char noir. Her partner. Her friend. 

After about five more minutes of thinking and controlled breathing she finally got up and started the shower, she was going to need a long one to wash away her sins. While the water heated up she undressed kicked her dirty clothes into a corner, planing her clean ones carful my on the counter by the sink. Marinette caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and examined her features. Her face was still a soft shade of pink, her hair was a mess, and lack of sleep was clearly visible under her eyes. With a sigh she pulled the hair ties out of her messy mane and stepped into the steamy shower. 

Her shower lasted about roughly fifteen minutes, and since she got up a little earlier than usual she really got to enjoy it. Cherishing every second under the hot water as hit her her back and washed her thoughts away, clearing her mind even if only for a little bit. After she felt clean both inside and out. Mari stepped out of the shower once she felt clean and pure again, even if that feeling would only last for an hour or two. 

Once she was dry Mari got dressed, she slipped into a light pink sundress with a strapless shirred top, a white belt at the waist, and mini ruffles along the hem. (which she designed, of course.) She put her hair into its usual pigtails applied some makeup. Like mascara to make her eyes pop and concealer to hide the bags under her eyes. Once she was all dressed and dolled up she dropped her dirty clothes into the basket and walked back upstairs to her room. 

Mari was greeted by the beeping of her alarm and Tikki sitting on her bed with her tiny red nubs holding the sides of her head, probably covering what ever she had in place of ears. Tikki's large eyes looked at Marinette as they pleaded for her to make the awful noise stop. Mari nodded and quickly made her way to the bed where she grabbed her phone, turned off the alarm and gave Tikki and weary smile. 

Tikki nodded in gratitude before floating over to Marinette. "Thank you, Marinette. I thought my head was gonna explode if it beeped any longer." She said with a thankful sight to follow. 

Marinette chuckled a bit and climbed back down from her bed with her phone in her hand. Once she was on the ground she checked the time. About thirty minutes until she'd usually leave for school. Mari thought she'd waste some time working on some new designs. As Marinette grabbed her sketch book Tikki floated down as sat on her shoulder. 

"Why were you up so early?" The small red Kwami asked in a soft squeak. 

Marinette felt her face heat up as the events from early this morning flashed through her mind. She cleared her throat and in an attempt to play cool began a sketch on a fresh piece of paper. "I just woke up early and really needed a shower?" She said with a casual shrugg.

Tikki looked at Marinette "Oh, I just expected you to go back to bed like you usually do when you wake up early."

Mari chuckled a bit at her Kwami's comment. "Not today. I couldn't go back to sleep even if I tried. I really had to..." She paused and stopped drawing as she quickly searched her vocabulary for a better choice of words than the ones currently circling in her mind. "Take care of something."

Tkki tilted her head slightly. "What'd you have to take care off?" She asked sweetly, large eyes staring up at Marinette.

Mari glanced down at Tikki and felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck. "Shower!" She blurted out a little too loudly. "I really needed to shower." She said in a low whisper as if to make up for the loudness of the last thing that escaped her lips.

Tikki had her stubs on the sides of her head again in an attempt to block out Mari's shout. "Okay." She squeaked before floating away. 

Marinette silently apologized for practically shouting Tikki across the room before she went back to her sketches. As her hand quickly and gracefully dragged the pencil across the paper time flied at an alarming pace as soon she was half way through finishing a male figure when Tikki tapped her in the shoulder. 

"Mari, it's time to go." She said as she tried to hold Marinette's phone up to shower her the time. 

Marinette quickly closed her sketch book, grabbed her bag, slipped on her pink flats, grabbed a white cardigan and scooped up Tikki with her phone before exiting her room. She then quickly made her way down stairs where she grabbed a muffin and and busted through the front doors of the bakery. 

Her walk wasn't too long but she managed to finish her muffin and properly but on her cardigan on the way. When Marinette arrived at the school she was greeted by Alya, Nino and Adrien who all smiled upon seeing her. 

"Damn, girl who are you looking so cute for? You expect Chat Noir to come visit you?" Alya teased with a sly smirk. 

Adrien and Marinette both blushed at the mention of Chat Noir. "No." Mari said in a matter-a-fact tone. "I actually just finished this dress a few days ago and I've been dying to wear it." She explained. 

"Mmhmm." Alya said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Speaking of our favorite feline friend, did he visit you in your dreams again last night?"

Marinette, who was walking up the stairs, stopped dead in her tracts and looked down at her feet as a bright red covered her face. She didn't say anything but Alya could already tell by her reaction.

A large smile spread across Alya's face. "He did!" 

Marinette looked up and shot a glare at Alya before walking up the stairs. "Maybe he did. But it doesn't mean anything! I don't have control over my dreams." Marinette said in hopes that they'd change the subject. 

Alya gave her a judgmental nod as a sarcastic "mmhmm." Left her imparted lips. 

Marinette shot her another glare beige walking past the whole group. "Come on." She said as she looked over she shoulder at the three. "Don't wanna be late for class."

Adrien smiled a bit as he followed after her with Nino and Alya by his said. He wouldn't say it aloud, because last time he did he creeped her about a bit, but he was curious as to what happened in last nights dream. The blond model then cringed a bit at how creepy that sounded even inside his own head. 

"What up, Mari." Alya called out to Marinette as she got into a light jog to catch up to the girl. "I want to hear all the details. What were the actives in this dream. Rating form G to R."

Marinette rolled her eyes and continued walking. She really wasn't in the mood for this right now. Although the shower helped a bit she still feels extremely dirty from her morning activities. 

"Come on, Marinette. Please?" Alya practically begged as she stood in front of her blushing friend.

Marinette sighed and looked around, many students were piling into the school and could easily over hear if she said anything. "Not right now. Maybe later." She said with a shrug before she continued walking to class. 

Alya pouted a bit before she nodded in understanding and followed the girl into the school with Nino and Adrien not far behind. 

"Hey, Nino." Adrien said as he watched the girls in front of them "Don't you think it's kinda odd to be asking Marinette stuff about her dream?"

The DJ looked at his model friend and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

"I mean, isn't that kinda private? Especially with the dreams she's been having." He explained. He hoped Nino would agree and guilt Adrien into dropping the subject for good but...

"Nah. I mean she said herself it's just a dream." Nino said with a casual shrug. "Besides, I find it fascinating that Mari can even have dirty thoughts."

It was Adrien's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow at his friend. "Isn't everyone capable of that?" He asked with a soft chuckle. 

"Well, yeah but Marinette is like the sweetest most innocent girl I know. She doesn't come off as someone who would have dirty dreams like that. I bet she doesn't even masturbate." 

Adrien's face soon resembled that of a tomato as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. "D-doesn't everyone do that?" He asked shyly, his gaze shifting form the ground to the back of Marinette's head. 

Nino shrugged again and shook his head. "I mean most people do but I honestly can't imagine Marinette doing so." 

Adrien looked at Nino in shock. How can someone talk about this so nonchalantly? "Are you saying you've tired to imagine her doing so?" 

Nino's only response was a wink that left a look of disgust on Adrien's face. 

The two boys finally caught up to the girls and entered the classroom before taking their seats. Adrien's face was still bright red and Marinette's was a similar shade as they prepared for another, long boring day at school. 

As Mlle. Bustier began taking roll call Adrien stared at his pencil and let his mind wonder. The first thing that popped up in his strange head was his previous conversation with Nino. 

'I bet she doesn't even masturbate.' 

After that his thoughts when straight to Marinette and how'd she possibly look while masturbating. 

The sweet girl would probably laying on her bed looking at at the ceiling with those big, blue eyes. She'd be blushing and breathing heavily. Her hands would be in her usual pink pants moving slowly beneath the fabric. Her bottom lip would be held at bay under her teeth. 'Ch-Chat.' She'd whispered in a shaky voice.

Nope! No, no, no, no! NO!

Even more heat rose to Adrien's face as he felt his pants tighten. Good job, Agreste, get a boner on the middle of class. Gold star for you, sir. Adrien tried crossing his legs and did everything he could to conceal the awkward tent rising in his jeans. His mind went everywhere from old ladies to dead puppies but Marinette's image would always pop back up. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and stupidly looked back to see Marinette's concerned face.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a low voice as she looked at the red boy in front of her. "You don't look too good." She explained

Adrien forced a smile and shook his head in an attempt to reassure her. "I'm fine." He said in a shaky voice. 

However, Marinette still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? If you want I could walk to to the nurses office, you honestly look like you're gonna pass out." She said, concern clear in her voice and her eyes.

"No, thank you, but I'm fin-" Adrien started but was cut off. 

"If anyone would be taking Adriekins to the nurse it'll be me." Came Chloe's shrill voice. 

Adrien turned to face her and sighed in relief as his erection finally died at the sight of her face. Never in his life had Adrien been so thankful for Chloe's existence. 

"Okay, Chloe, but he said he's fine so you can calm down." Marinette said as she tried her very best to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. 

"A-actually..." Adrien said shyly as he looked back at Marinette. He took a deep breath once green eyes met with blue. "I actually am feeling kinda faint. Would you mind taking me to the nurse Marinette?" 

Marinette, who just got over her blush, blushed again and nodded. 

"Um, excuse me! Did you not hear me Marinette Dupain-Cheng? I said I'd take my Adrien to the nurse!" Chloe shouted at Marinette causing the whole class to turn their attention toward them. 

"Who needs to go the the nurse?" Mlle. Busier asked as she walked over to the group. 

"Adrien isn't feeling well and he asked me to take him down to the nurse's office." Marinette explained softly. 

Mlle. Bustier looked at Adrien who was still blushing and had some beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Alright. Marinette please take him." She said before returning to the front of the classroom ignoring Chloe's scoff. 

Marinette stood and helped Adrien up. She glanced at Alya for a second who had a thumb up and a wide grin spread across her face. Marinette rolled her eyes and walked with Adrien to the Nurse's office. As they walked Adrien was slouching over dramatically so that Marinette would put her arm around him to hold him up, which was difficult on the girl's part considering he was much taller than her. 

"Thank you, Marinette." He said in a weak voice as he looked at her.

Marinette smiled at him as a light pink shade over took her cheeks yet again. "D-dont mention it." 

Adrien smiled back at her, she was honestly the sweetest girl he knows. She's kind to almost every one she meets, she's brave, smart. Pretty much just perfect. The only thing about her that upset Adrien was how she acted around him. When she's she Alya she's confident, and outgoing. Around him she's shy and stuttering. He didn't understand why she acted this way around him, it wasn't even like that when they first met.

He remembers how she glared at him after Chloe put the gum on her seat and she caught him trying to pull it off, although it did kind look like he was putting it there himself. That was the first day Adrien had know true fear. He could've sworn that he was going to get his ass beat by a tiny half-Chinese girl that day. 

Now every time she's around him she becomes a blushing, stuttering mess. While it was kinda cute it also made him worry. Did she not truly like him? Did she still hate him because of the gum thing and was forcing herself to be nice for the sake of Nino and Alya? All of those ridiculous assumptions were proven wrong long ago but Adrien still thought about it like the naive cinnamon roll he is. 

The two soon arrived at the nurse's office. The school nurse was a very pretty young woman with long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She looked at the two with a kind smile before she spoke.

"What seems to be the problem, kiddos?" She asked in a soft voice. 

"I'm not feeling too well." Adrien said in an over dramatic "sick" voice. 

The nurse chuckled a bit. "I can see that. What are your symptoms?" She asked

"Oh." Adrien cleared his throat. "I feel faint and hot." He said, still using the "sick" voice. 

The nurse nodded and wrote down some notes on a piece of paper. "Could you please take a seat in on of the beds over there?" She asked, although it was more of an order. 

Adrien nodded and began walking slowly. "C-can Marinette stay with me?" He asked followed by a fake cough. 

The nurse rolled her eyes and was about to object when her phone rang. "Hello?" She wandered holding up a once second finger to Adrien. "Oh my! Yes, yes, I'll be right there." She then hung up and grabbed a large first aid kit. "Yes, Marinette please stay with him I have to go help another student. I'll be right back." And with that the nurse quickly ran out of her office and down the hall. 

Marinette looked over at Adrien who patted the spot on his bed next to him. "Come, sit."

Mari giggled and bit and did as told, taking the seat next to him on the bed. 

"So." She said as he rocked back and forth a little. 

"You don't really feel sick, do you?" Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow that caused Adrien to laugh. 

"No. I'm perfectly healthily, just wanted to get out of class." He explained. 

Marinette chuckled and looked at the floor. 

Adrien clear his throat and looked at her. "So, do you want to talk about your dream now?" He asked. 

Mari's face flushed bright red again and she shook her head. "No, I'm good."

"Come on, Marinette. Every time someone bring it up you blush and try to avoid the subject. I'm sure of you talk about it you'll feel much better." Adrien said in hopes to change her mind. 

Marinette looked up at Adrien and the instant she saw his beautiful green eyes practically begging her to talk she melted. 

"If it's embarrassing to talk about I promise I won't judge and I won't tell anyone else. I just think if you talk about it that'll help get it off your chest." He said with a kind, genuine smile. 

Marinette looked over his face and sighed in defeat, how can she say no to that face? "Fine. What do you want to know?" She asked. 

A friend face lit up as his mouth formed large. "What happened could you summarize it?"

Marinette thought back to the dream and nodded. "I was standing on my balcony late at night when he popped up behind me. We started kissing" she stopped for a minute and looked away from already as her face grew redder and redder still. 

"And then?" Adrien asked eagerly. 

"And then he started to..." She chuckled awkwardly and tucked some of her hair behind her ear nervously. "Finger me." She said extremely softly do it was almost in audible. 

Adrien herd and his face grew a little red it's self. "Is that it?" 

Mari shook her head. "After a little I started to rub him off through his costume." She chuckled softly. 

Adrien closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tried his very best not to imagine Marinette jerking him, well Chat, off through his skin tight costume. He failed so inside he grabbed a pillow off the bed and put it on his lap. Wow, second boner of the day. Both at school! You deserve a ribbon, Agreste. "A-any thing else?"

Marinette looked at the ground and took a deep breath. Her face deepened in its red color even more units she looked almost exactly like Tikki. "Y-yeah.." She continued to look at the ground and breathed at a steady pace. "W-when I woke up this morning. I... I." She paused and swallowed down the air in her dry throat. "I kinda masturbated to the thought of Chat noir." She said in such a quiet whisper that Adrien thought he misheard her. 

"Wh-what was that?" He questioned. "I couldn't her you properly it soundly like you said-"

"I fingered myself while thinking of Chat Noir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for that shit. But thank you guys for the 2000+ hits I really appreciate it. Seriously thank you so much


	6. Introducing Lé Prof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have a little chat (lol) and end up becoming a little closer and then there is an Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things before we start this: 
> 
> • They are 16 in this fic, although the age of consent in France is 15 we're gonna age them up just a bit
> 
> •we're gonna pretend that France had a dress code simulair to most Anerican High Schools. Aka Shoulders are not allowed to be visible. 
> 
> •I'm also super Sorry for the wait and the shitty shit that is this chapter.

Adrien just blankly stared at Marinette, eyes wide, face red, and mouth gapping just a little bit. He couldn't speak, all he could to was stare at her. He could hardly even think, all of his thoughts were just her words replay in his head over and over. 

Marinette's face was burning. She just told Adrien Agreste: famed model, perfect human being, love of her life, that she fingered herself. It wasn't even on purpose! She was just confessing everything that happened in her dream and then. 'Oh yeah, btw I fingered myself.' And the worst part is that he just say there, staring at her. He didn't speak, he didn't moved, honestly it was hard to tell if he was even breathing. 

"I'm sorry. That was a little too much information." She said as she dropped her gaze to the ground and started laughing awkwardly. 

Adrien just sat there, now staring at the top of her head. His mind was slowly starting to work again as he regained his senses. His eyes began to focus and he actually saw Marinette looking at the floor. He didn't exactly hear what she said but he was pretty sure he herd her say "sorry."

"No, no, no. Don't be sorry!" Adrien said as he finally snapped out of it. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and got on his knees so he was looking up at her. "I was the one who asked you for all the details." 

Marinette looked down at him and smiled kindly. Her face was burning and the butterflies in her stomach we're going crazy but as she looked into Adrien's eyes she felt calm and couldn't help but smile. And as Adrien looked back at her blushing face a smile of his own appeared. 

"I'm sorry." He sighed, feeling like a real dick and a real pervert. "You didn't want to talk about it and I forced it out of you and it wasn't okay. I really am sorry, Marinette."

Mari looked down at Adrien. She saw the genuine regret in his eye as they begged for her forgiveness. She kinda felt bad for him. He was just curious and most boys do get intrigued by that type of things, right? As he looked up at her Mari couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"It's, okay. Talking about it actually did help a bit." She explained shyly. "J-just don't think any less of me, okay?" She asked of him quietly. 

Adrien's face lit up and he nodded. "Never." He smiled. 

Marinette smiled back at him and helped him to his feet. Just as Marinette stood the nurse came back in and looked at the two. 

"How are you feeling, Adrien?" She asked as she placed her first aid kit down. 

Adrien looked form Marinette to the nurse and smiled. "I'm feeling great. And I think I'm ready to go back to class." He smiled. 

"Okay, let me fill you out a pass and then you're free to leave." She smiled kindly before filling out a piece of paper for each student, handing it to them and sending them back to class. 

The two walked back to class surrounded by a thick silence. As they entered the classroom all eyes instantly turned towards them and Chloe practically jumped out of her seat. 

"Adrien!" She screeched as she ran toward the blond model. Squeezing him in a tight embrace. "Are you okay? Did she do anything to you?" She asked as she shot a glare at Marinette. 

Mari just rolled her eyes in response and bit her tongue before she said something that'd get her in trouble. 

Adrien's eyes followed Marinette as she made her way back to her desk. "She just talked to me while I relaxed." He explained as he gently pushed Chloe off. He was surprised that Ms. Bustier hadn't yelled at Chloe for leaving her seat when he realized she wasn't in the room. "Where's Mlle. Bustier?" He asked. 

Chloe scoffed and dramatically flipped her pony tail. "She's down in M. Damocles office. I guess one of the teachers complained about our class being 'too loud' so she got in trouble for it or something like that." She explained. 

"So they just left our class unattended?" Marinette asked, finding it kinda odd. 

"Well there was supposed to be someone else watching our class but I guess they couldn't handle it." Alya said with a shrug as she pulled out her phone. 

Marinette looked from Alya to the rest of the class. Kim was back at it again with the stupid dares, Chloe was bossing everyone around like she owned the place, Max was playing a handheld video game, Ivan was rocking out to some music and Kim chewing on some bubble gum. 

As Mari looked around the class she noticed that almost everyone was breaking some kind of school rule so she decided why not join the group and removed her shaw exposing her bare shoulders. Mari sighed in Relief as the cool air form the AC hit her skin. She then pulled out her notebook and copied some of the notes she had missed while she was with Adrien in the nurse's office. 

Adrien did the same thing in the seat in front of her. Or at least he tried. Honestly, he couldn't think straight. All he couldn't think about was Marinette's earlier confession. He made him feel all kinds of emotions that he didn't know how to explain. He mostly felt like a grade A douche bag for making her tell him. She's probably so uncomfortable and embarrassed. The blond model couldn't help himself and looked back at her. 

A small smiled spread on his lips as he looked at her, she looked so focused as she jotted down notes. She had her bottom lip held underneath her teeth and her face was scrunched in deep concentration. She truly looked adorable. Adrien snapped forward and slowly stood before making his way to the restroom. 

Marinette looked up just in time to watch the blond boy walk out of the class and sighed in relief. As the blond boy left the class room so did the awkward tension that thickened the air around them. Once Adrien was actually out of the room Alya put her phone down and looked at Marinette. 

"So, what did you and Adrien do that whole time in the nurse's office?" She asked as she raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Marinette froze up and looked at her best friend with an uneasy smile. "We talked." Mari said with a shrug. 

"Okay, but what about?" Alya persisted. 

"Nothing in particular. Just about his symptoms and casual nice-weather-we're-having type stuff." Mari explained. 

Alya still looked at her and shook her head slowly. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Marinette said as calmly as she could despite red gracing her face and sweat running down her forehead. 

"He kept looking at you, almost every five seconds since you got back." Alya said as she shifted in her seat. 

The blush on Marinette's face deepened. There were only two reasons Adrien would be looking at her: one, he thinks she's a creep and he was judging her. And two he has a crush on her. And it's obviously not the latter, right? 

Back in the boys bathroom Adrien was splashing cold water on his face when a tiny black cat flew out form his pocket. 

"Plagg! What are you doing? Hide!" Adrien whisper yelled at his Kwami who shook his head. 

"I can ready tell what you're thinking and no!" Plagg said sternly. 

"What are you talking about?" Adrien asked with a scoff. 

Plagg sighed "For the sake of my appetite I'm going to pretend I know nothing about how humans mate. But I do know that you're thinking about visiting Maripet-"

"Marinette" Adrien corrected

"Don't interrupt me," Plagg continued. "I know you're thinking of visiting Marinette tonight as chat to release some of the tension building in your pants whenever you think of her."

Adrien blushed at plagg's comment. "I was not even th-"

"Don't lie to me, kid." Plagg interrupted. "My answer is no. I'm telling you now so don't even try it later." And with that Plagg crossed his stubby little arms. 

Adrien opened his mouth to say something when a scream echoed through the school. "We can finish this descussion later. Plagg! Claws out!"

Meanwhile in the classroom the same scream was herd by all of the students who looked toward the door. Marinette was about to sneak out to tanform when the door swung opened and a woman dressed in a prude grey dress her red hair pulled back into a tight bun. In her hands she was holding a ruler. 

The woman looked at the class with anger deep in her eyes as she looked from Chloe to Kim to Ivan to Max to Alya to Marinette. The woman then lifted her her ruler and pointed it at Max. 

"No electroincs in the class room! Hour detention!" And with that a grey light shot from her ruler and went right twoard max, and then Alya. Marinette looked at Alya who looked perfectly fine other than a chain on her foot connecting her to her desk. Max had the same thing around his ankle. 

As the woman chained every student who was breaking a rule Marinette went to grab her shaw but the speed of the grey beam of light emitted a wind that blew it to the other side of the room. 

"And Marinette, you're in a dress code violation. Hour detention!" And with that the woman shot Marinette with the beam of light and chained her to the desk. 

Marinette instantly began pulling on her leg and tugging on the chain but it wouldn't budge. She then looked up at the woman as she made her way to Mlle. Bustiers desk where she sat and opened a text book. 

"Mlle. Bustier?" Mari asked sheepishly and the woman glared at her, slamming her hands in the desk as she stood. 

"I am Lé Prof! And you are talking out of turn!" The woman previously know as their kind teacher Mlle. Bustier said angrily. 

Marinette tugged on her foot some more and sighed. There was no way she's get free and no way she'd be able to transform into ladybug. All she could do now was hope Chat would get here soon and save them. 

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALL YOUNG MAN!" Sounded a familiar voice from the hall that caught everyone's attention.

Lé Prof stood up and held tightly into her ruler. "Stay seated, open your books to page 346 and read silently! I'll be right back." And with that the woman left the classroom, closing the door behind her. 

A few minutes after she left the door opened and a leather clad hero entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. 

"Is everyone okay?" Chat asked as he scanned the room, his cat like eyes stopped and looked closely at Marinette who looked back at him with big eyes. 

Marinette kinda stared at Chat as her face grew hot. Her looked over his masked face and there was a silence for a bit before Chloe opened her big mouth. 

"Um, actually Chat Noir I'm not okay! This chain is totally going to wrinkle my clothes!" The blonde girl whined causing Chat to actually pay attention to her. 

Chat nodded and looked at the chain on Chloe's ankle. "Who else is chained up?" He asked as he looked over the class. 

Practically half the class raised their hands in response to his inquiry, including Marinette. 

Chat nodded and walked up the steps to examine everyone's chain that was tightly hugging onto their ankles. The blond, leather clad hero then kneeled down in front of Marinette, looking up at her with bright green eyes. 

"May I?" He asked. 

Marinette swallowed hard and nodded slightly lifted her foot so he could get a closer look. 

Chat gently took her foot in his right hand and held the back of her leg with his left to get an even better look. The chill of his cold leather made Mari shutter a bit at his touch. Chat Noir peered in closely to her ankle and to note of how tight the clasp was on her. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked, with concern deep in is voice. 

Mari shook her head. "It's a little snug but it doesn't hurt." She explained. 

Chat nodded and lifted up his hand as he called upon his power. "Cataclysm!" As the word left his lips a black cloud surrounded his hand before he brought it down on the chain, causing it to rust and shatter. 

Marinette sighed in relief as her leg was free. "Thank you, Chat."

Chat nodded and with a sly smile he stood. "Anything for my Princess." He said as he bowed politely before he stood and offered Marinette a hand to help her up. At this time the whole class had eyes on them and Mari's face was bright red. 

"Ha! Marinette, a princess? That's hilarious!" Chloe laughed. "Okay Chat, use your cataclysm and undo my chain too." She ordered. 

"Not right now. I don't have enough juice." He said before grabbing Marinette's shaw and gently taking her hand and slipping it through the sleeve. 

"Chat what are you doing?" She asked as her face flushed even more.

"Remember how you helped me take down Evillustrator?" Chat asked in a low whisper against her ear as he slipped her other hand through the other sleeve.

Marinette swallowed down the air in her dry throat.

"Well, I'm gonna need your help again." He said just before his ring beeped. "I need you to be the strong, amazing girl you are and watch over your class and all your friends until I get all charged up or at least until ladybug gets here." Once Mari had her sage back on he grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. "Can you to that for me princess?" He asked with a wink. 

Marinette nodded. "Y-yeah, sure." She said weakly. 

"I knew I could count on you. Chat grinned and turned to face the rest of the class. "Everyone, listen to Marinette." And with that he made his way out of the classroom. And once chat left all eyes were on Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably many errors and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done. I'm kind of an awful writer and I get writers block very often. Thank you guys for your patience and your kind comments, it means so much to me.


	7. Chat Noir is My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe disses Chat Noir and Marinette isn't having none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I felt bad for making you guys wait so it's here a little early and a little shoter. I do hope you guys enjoy and thank you for all the kind comments. I truly am so thankful for you guys and all the kind things you say. ^-^

There was a long awkward silence in the class before everyone began shouting questions at Marinette. Most of her peers bombarded the poor girl from their seats while the few others, who were able to, ran up and asked her to her face. 

"What was that about?"

"Are you and Chat Noir dating?"

"I didn't know you had a thing for Chat Noir!"

"Did you get to meet Ladybug through him?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Do you know who he really is?"

Question after question regarding her and her relationship with Chat Noir: there were also a few regarding Ladybug and her place in the nonexistent love triangle. Marinette began to feel a little dizzy and kind of just wished a piano would fall on top of her right now. 

Through all of the questions and accusations Mari herd a shrill laugh that sent chills down her spine and fueled a fire in her stomach. The rest of the class stopped talking and looked over at Chloe who was the source of the laughter. 

"Well, well. Looks like Marinette gave up on Adriekins and decided to settle for a second rate superhero." Chloe said with a smug look on her face. 

Marinette clenched her hands into fists as she glared at Chloe. "What did you just say?"

Chloe laughed again. "See! She's getting protective over that lame cat. They're obviously a thing."

"Shut up!" Marinette shouted as she marched over to Chloe's desk. "What gives you the right to bash on Chat, a superhero? Someone who has saved Paris hundreds of times?"

Chloe laughed again. "Please, Chat Noir is hardly a hero let alone a super one. Everyone knows Ladybug does all the work. He's just a side kick."

Marinette slammed her hands in the desk and got real close to Chloe's face as the bang echoed through the room. "Are you serious? They're a team! Ladybug is nothing without Chat! Do you really think Ladybug could defeat all these Akumas by herself? No! Chat is her partner, team mate and friend!"

Alya had taken her phone out when Chat entered earlier and hadn't put it away. When Chloe opened her big mouth she began filming the two girls and their verbal fight which may become physical very soon. 

"Why are you getting so butt hurt over it? Am I hurting your feelings because I'm reminding you that your boyfriend isn't all that great?" Chloe asked with a chuckle. 

"No, that's not it. I'm upset because Chat Noir is my friend and I refuse to let you of all people talk bad about my friends." Marinette then looked over to Rose who had asked if Mari had met Ladybug. " And yes, I have met Ladybug before." She turned back to face Chloe. "We're great friends. And I think you might've already known that. I think you're jealous because both Chat Noir and Ladybug like me and think of me as a friend but she won't even pose for a picture with you." 

With that Marinette pushed herself off the desk and left Chloe speechless as she headed for the door. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Alya asked, still filming her friend. 

"I'm going to find Adrien and Chat. I'm putting Alya in charge until I come back." Then she walked through the door and sighed as she closed it behind her. 

Alya looked over the class and shrugged. "Uh, just sit down and behave I guess." She said before editing and uploading the video to her ladyblog. 

On the other side of the door Marinette was walking down the hallway. Her fist still clenched when a tiny red creature emerged from of her pocket. 

"Are you okay, Marinette? You still seem a bit angry." Tikki asked softly as she flew close to Mari's cheek. 

"I'm fine, Tikki." Marinette said reassuringly. 

"Okay. I'm sure Chat would appreciate everything you said in there. Not many people see Chat Noir as a hero. They only see ladybug." Tikki explained sadly. 

Marinette nodded. "I know and it's not fair. Chat is always there for me and without him I wouldn't even be ladybug anymore." She said, thinking back to her very first day as the super heroine. When she wanted to quit and give up on being a superhero but Chat talked her out of it and gave her back her courage.

Tikki gave the girl a soft smile before flying back into her pocket with a soft squeak. Once Tikki was hidden Marinette made her way down the hallway and through the school as quietly as she could until she reached the girl's bathroom. After Mari checked for any girls hiding inside she said the magic words and instantly transformed into Ladybug. After being consumed in the bright pink light Ladybug sneaked out of the bathroom and made her way to the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry that it's so late and so short. I'll try my very best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	8. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug defeat Lé Prof in a poorly written battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally decided to update this trash! I'm so sorry for the long wait and the cancer that is this chapter. I promise I will work hard to get the next chapter done asap and have it be much better. Thank you all for your patience and kind words. Enjoy.

When Ladybug finally made her way back to the classroom the moment she reached her hand for the door she herd yelling, and it wasn't coming from any of the students. The heroine peels through the small window on the door and saw Lé Prof screaming and throwing things off her— Mlle Bustier's—desk.

"Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Lé Prof asked her, fists clenched tightly at her sides. 

The whole class looked at one another, fear clear in their expressions. The frightened students mumbled and whispered to one another. Lé Prof didn't seem to find that too endearing as she quickly smacked her ruler against the desk. 

"No talking!" She screeched causing the students to freeze. She took a deep breath and peered into Alta's eyes. "Where is Marinette?" She said in a more demanding tone than a questioning one.

Alya slowly shook her head and opened her mouth to answer when Chloe decided it was her turn to speak. 

"Marinette Dupain-Chang left to find my sweet, sweet Adrikens!" The blonde girl explained sourly. 

"And who released her from her chains." Lé Prof inquired as she moved toward the stuck up girl. 

"Her boyfriend, Chat Noir." Chloe scoffed. 

"Chat noir? If he's here that means..." Lé Prof trailed off as a purple butterfly outlined her face and Hawkmoth began talking to her. 

"That means Ladybug can't be far behind!" The very heroine said as she finally entered the classroom, yo-yo at the ready. 

The class bursts into cheers and applause for the hero as she made her way toward the Akuma who turned and stared her in the face with hate and anger. 

"Ladybug," Lé Prof began. "I see you've shown up alone. Where is your faithful sidekick?"

Before Ladybug could open her mouth the define Chat the very same feline-like hero walked trough the door. 

"When my Lady's on the scene did you truly expect me to be far behind?" Chat asked, flashing a smile at Ladybug before scanning the room. 

Ladybug watched Chats face as he examined the class room, marking every student present in his head when he landed on an empty seat. 

"Where's Marinette?" He asked quietly, but loud enough for Ladybug to hear. 

Ladybug felt her heart drop and her face burn as Chat's face snuck in concern for her civilian counterpart. 

"I..." Ladybug began thinking of an excuse her her absence, "I saw her in the bathroom. She's safe, I promise." The heroine said reassuringly as she placed a friendly hand on Chat's shoulder. 

The Cat's face lit up and he smiled before nodded. "Anyway. I think I've spotted a bad teacher. What's wrong? Given too many rotten apples?"

Lé Prof just glared at the pair as she gripped her ruler. "The only bad apples I see here are you two." She said in a deep tone before raising her ruler. 

Before Lé Prof could strike Ladybug pushed Chat out the door and the two bolted down the empty hallway.

"So what's the plan M'lady?" Chat asked as he and Ladybug ran. 

"Distract Lé Prof and break as many rules as possible." The lucky heroine said with a sly smirk. 

Chat smiled and nodded. "That's something this cat can defiantly do!" He exclaimed cheerfully before looking over his shoulder to see Lé Prof not far behind despite her walking. 

The Akuma glared at the two as a purple butterfly outlined her harsh face, probably Hawkmoth instructing her to "GET THEIR MIRACULOUS!" Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to run as the looked back at the villain who raised her hand which held the ruler high above her head. The two Heros glanced at each other and with a quick nod the two split up, each going down opposite hallways. Lé Prof stopped and looked between the two as they ran farther away. She took time deciding who she should chance first when the purple butterfly appeared again to sway her decision.

Ladybug had stopped halfway down the hallway and looked back at Lé Prof and observed her behavior. She seemed to be talking with Hawkmoth but the red heroine was too far to hear their discussion. It wasn't until Lé Prof turned in the opposite direction did Ladybug decide to switch her yo-yo into the "phone" and called Chat whose eager face soon appeared on the screen. His cheeks where slightly red and he was panting slightly. 

"Ah! Hello M'Lady, you look lovely as ever." He said in between breaths. Chat decided to keep running until he was on the other side of the school. 

Ladybug let out a soft sigh and placed her free hand on her hip. "Lé Prof is coming your way, I guess Hawkmoth decided your miraculous would be more useful to start with. Make as much commotion as possible without getting caught. I'll be right there, I'm going to check on the students first." 

Chat nodded and gave his lady a small salute. "Will do, bugaboo!"

"And one more thing. Try observing her until you can find the Akuma. I feel as though it's in her ruler but I'm not a hundred percent sure yet."

"Mmhmm." Chat said with another nod before looking off in the distance for a bit. "Well, I better run. Looks like the hall monitor is coming my way. Bye bye!" The cat said before blowing his lady a kiss and hanging up. 

Ladybug sighed with a roll of her eyes and she closed the Yo-Yo and returned it to its original place on her hip. The heroine took a deep breath before running back to the classroom. As Ladybug finally reached the room she opened the door to see the students bickering with each other. 

"How much would you want to bet that Marinette ran home to safety and left us all for dead?" Chloe said with a smug look on her face that made the heroine sick. 

"Mark would never do something like that! If anything she probably got caught again." Alya said in her best friend's defense.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak again when Ladybug clear her throats drawing all attention to her. "Alya's right, Marinette was trying to sneak back when Lé Prof got her. Don't worry, Chat is on his way to rescue her right now." 

Chloe chuckled a bit. "Of course he'd go and save poor Marinette." 

Ladybug took a deep breath and looked at Chloe, using all of her strength to hold back the rage boiling inside of her. "Why did you say it like that? As a hero it is Chat's duty-"

"Well, I just mean Chat seems pretty found of Marinette. Maybe they're dating." Chloe interrupted. 

Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Believe me, they're. It dating." 

"How would you know?"

"Well..." she paused for a bit to think. "Chat's not only my partner but he's my best friend. He'd tell me if he hand a girlfriend." She explained. 

Chloe hummed in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Whatever you say Ladybug." 

The Parisian hero had to take another deep breath before turning back to the rest of the class. "Chat and I will take care of Lé Prof very shortly so please stay put and get along. If things turn for the worst you'll all have to band together and defeat this villain." And with that the red-clad heroine ran back out of the classroom. 

It took ladybug a while to find Chat but she eventually caught up with him after following the trial of destruction. When she met up with her feline friend he was in combat with Lé Prof in the gym and running out of time as the beep of his ring was just audible to the girl. 

"Bugaboo!" Chat cheered happily as he had his staff held up to block a strike from  
the ruler. "You're A bit late to this party m'lady." He said with a nervous chuckle. 

Ladybug ignored the cat and quickly summoned her secret weapon with a magical call of "Lucky Charm!" After a flash of red and pink a pair of handcuff's fell into Ladybug's gloved palms. 

"Handcuffs?" She questioned aloud causing Chat and Lé Prof to look over questionably.

"Kinky." Chat said with a smirk, earning him a glare from his partner. 

The cat continued to fight against their foe while Ladybug looked around for any clue as to how she could use the handcuff to their advantage. There was a beep in her earring followed by one in Chat's ring urging her to move faster. After another glance around the gym Laydbug took out her Yo-Yo and used it to grab hold of Lé Prof's ruler, but instead of pulling it away she used it to pull herself closer to the two. 

Both Chat and Lé Prof watching in shock and confusion and Ladybug swiftly grabbed Lé Prof's free hand and handcuffed her to a nearby pipe. While Lé Prof struggled to get free Ladybug grabbed the ruler and jumped away before breaking the item over her knee and watching as the Akuma flew out before catching it in her Yo-Yo and purifying it. After the white butterfly flew free she removed Lé Prof from the handcuffs and threw them up in the site with a shout of "Miraculous Ladybug!" Before everything returned to normal and all the trapped students were freed. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled at each other before partaking in their traditional fist bum of victory. Chat was going to say something when his ring beeped yet another time. The blond hero looked down at his ring and his eyes widened in shock. 

"Well, I gotta run bugaboo! See ya Tomorrow at patrol!" And with that the cat ran off. 

Ladybug smiled and shook her head before going to Mlle Bustier who sat in the ground looking lost. 

"Wh-what happened?" She asked softly. 

Ladybug helped her up and shook her head again. "Don't worry about it, let's get you back to your students." She said kindly help the teacher back to her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait and endless errors. I promise the next chapter will be much better. <3


	9. Chat got your tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir pay Marinette another vist and things don't really go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie. Two chapters in the some month? So this chapter is a little more on the fluffy side and I'm actually pretty proud of it. I'm hopping to make my chapters longer but I get lazy and kinda just wanna wrap it up asap so I can post it and update quicker but we all know how good I am at that. Ha ha... Anyhoo enjoy! :)

Marinette sat at her desk and quickly finished her homework from the day's classes. The school day had ended early due to the Akuma attack so it was still early in the afternoon. Mari's large blue eyes kept glancing from her math homework to her kwami who was happily munching on a large chocolate chip cookie. A faint smile appeared on Marinette's face as she watched the little red god take such pleasure in something as simple as a cookie. The girl returned her attention to her homework when a loud yawn escaped her lips. 

"Marinette." Tikki squeaked softly. "Why don't you take a nap? You've earned it."

Marinette's suddenly tired eyes looked over to the paper and then back to the Kwami who shook its head. 

"It'll be there when you wake up. An hour or two of sleep won't do you any harm. Go lay down." She persisted. 

Finally Marinette broke and gave Tikki a small nod before making her way to the ladderr which she climbed until she fell into her bed, passing out nearly in contact with the soft bedding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ladybug looked in her hands and examined the handcuffs which had fallen into her grasp. 

"Handcuffs?" She said quietly before looking up at Chat who was in hand-to-hand with Lé Prof in the middle of the school gymnasium. 

The cat chuckled a bit as a smug smirk spread across his face. "Kinky."

As the word left his lips Lé Prof seemed to vanish into thin air and suddenly the setting changed from the gymnasium to Marinette's bedroom. The heroine looks down to see she was no longer in her superhero form, instead she was in her usual Pink pants, flower print shirt and black blazer. She also took note that the handcuffs had disappeared as well. When she looked up a second time she eyes met with Chat's until her attention was drawn to his hands which held the missing handcuffs. 

"Let's play a game, Princess." He sang in a low tone that's caused heat to flood Marinette's body. 

Before she knew it Chat was behind Marinette, slowly removing her clothes. After carefully removing her blazer Chat grabbed the edge of her shirt and slowly removed it from her body, dragging his claws along the sides of her slender body once the garment was out of the way. Marinette stayed completely still as Chat unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground gracefully. Now bare from the waist up Marinette crossed her arm over her chest in an attempt to hide as he cheeks flushed bright red. 

"Ah ah ah. Come on princess, you act like it's something I've never seen before." Chat whispered in her ear before grabbing her wrists and moving them away from her chest. "Beautiful." He breathed as he began to plant gentle kisses starting at her jawline, down her neck, until he finally reached her breasts laying loving kisses on each one. 

Marinette shuddered as his warm lips met with her cold skin, a small gasp as he took her left nipple into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it. She hummed softly and rolled her head back in pleasure when Chat's cold, gloved hand took hold of her right breasts, massaging it slowing and sweetly. 

Chat removed himself from her left nipple with an audible pop before looking up at her with a smile. "Oh, Princess, we haven't even started yet." He said devilishly before giving her right the same treatment as the left. 

Once Chat finished he grabbed her wrists and and placed them in the handcuffs before holding her newly bound hands high above her head and planting a rough kiss on her plump lips. He dragged his claws along her stomach, causing her to hiss slightly in pain. The cat dragged her bottom lip between his teeth as he slowly undid the button on her pants. 

The anticipation built up inside Marinette as he removed her pants– with the help of her kicking them off. Once her pants were on the floor next to their feet he dragged a carful finger along her slit as he felt it through her thin panties causing her to gasp. 

"Already so wet, Princess." He smiled before planting another heated kiss on her lips. But, before we can get to the real fun Ima need you to close your eyes. Secret identities gotta stay secret." He winked. 

Marinette nodded and closed her eyes when she felt a piece of fabric wrap around her head before being tied tightly. 

"Can you see anything?" Chat's voice asked. 

Mari shook her head. 

"Good. Claws in"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was woken by a quiet tapping above her. A scream admitted from her throat when she opened her eyes to see Chat Noir smiling down at her. The girl threw her hands up to cover her mouth a little bit too late as her scream of terror already rang through the house. Tikki had began flying toward Marinette quickly when the girl shook her head violent, using her eyes to signal someone was there. Taking the hint Tikki then flew behind a picture of Adrien Agreste that sat on her desk. 

Finally Marinette sat up and opened up the hatch above her bed allowing the cat-like hero to drop in. "Good afternoon, Princess." He said cheerfully, a large smile spread across his face. 

Marinette just glared at the hero in response before sighing. "What do you want?" She asked coldly. 

"Meouch!" Chat said in defense as he placed a hand over his chest with a false hurt expression on his face. "Is it a crime that I wanted to visit you?" He asked. 

Marinette pointed to down to the ground, urging Chat to get off her bed before she answered. The cat did as told and jumped onto the ground below the bed. Mari sighed again. "Crime? No. Suspicious? Yes." She finally said as she made her way down the ladder until she was next to the hero. 

"I was just bored so I went out for a little rooftop stroll. I just happened to pass your place and decided to check on you." He explained with a shrug. 

Marinette raised and eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, still feeling iffy about it. 

Chat sighed and shrugged his shoulders a second time, in a manor defeated manner. "Okay, so I was actually thinking about you nonstop and I really, really wanted to see you." He said truthfully. 

Marinette stopped and she felt her cheeks grow a bright red. "Y-you were thinking about me?" She asked shyly before she cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her confidence. "And why is that?" 

Chat smiled, feeling accomplished in the fact that he made the girl flustered. "I don't know." He said softly. "I've just been thinking about my Princess nonstop recently and I was so happy when I saw you today at the school that I just had to see you again." He explained further. 

Marinette felt her chest tighten at his words. Her heart started beating faster and she knew, although she couldn't see it, her face was the same bright red as her ladybug costume. Since when did she feel like this while talking to Chat? Since when did Chat Noir make her feel like a pool of jelly with his sugar coated words? Since when did her partner and friend invade her dreams and cloud her thoughts? Since when had she had dirty fantasies about Chat Noir?

Marinette was brought out of her daze when she herd Chat chuckle slightly. When she focused back on reality Chat was looking at her wall of Adrien Agreste. "Have a little crush, princess?" He asked with a questioning eyebrow raised. 

It was out of Marinette's sight but Chats cheeks were burning under his mask. As his cat-like eyes looked over the room he was greeted by endless pictures of him in his civilian form— which wasn't really uncommon with him being a model and all— but he never figured Marinette was a fan of his.

"That is none of your business." Marinette said defensively. "Besides I'm assuming you didn't come all this way to tease me." She said hoping to change the subject. 

"Well, I'm just curious. I mean a model is some pretty hard competition." Chat tease with a smug look on his face. 

Marinette's blush deepened a she rolled her eyes. "Is a model really competition to a super hero?" She asked as she mimicked the smug look painted on his face. 

Chat chuckled again. "I guess when you put it like that..." he paused and took a few steps closer to Marinette. "Are you saying I don't have to compete with that guy for your heart, Princess?" Chat asked as he took Mari's hand gently in his own. 

Marinette's eyes shot wide and her heart began beating faster. "I never said that." The girl said softly before pulling her hand away. "You're being quite flirty today, Chat, what would Ladybug say?" Mari asked as she turned away from the Cat, fearing she might melt under his gaze. 

Chat Noir sighed and shook his head, "My lady would feel indifferent about it, considering she never returns my feelings." His voice rang with a soft sadness. 

Marinette felt her heart sink a bit at his sad words. "And what makes you think I wont?" The girl asked and she turned around to face Chat yet again. 

With a smirk Chat Noir gently grabbed her hand and cupped her cheek before whispering. "Because I wont let you." And as the words left his mouth Chat brought his face closer the girl's until their lips met. 

Marinette's blue eyes went wide in shock at the contact despite only lasting a second or two before the hero pulled away and looked down at the girl with the burning red face, which no doubt matched own. Chat took a few steps back and covered his mouth and shook his head awkwardly. 

"Oh... Marinette. I-I didn't mean to..." The previously cool and confident Chat stuttered and rambled as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I, uh. I'll j-hust be going then." He said with an awkward chuckle as he made his way to the trap door when all of a sudden Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. 

Chat was speak when he was cut off by Marinette's lips against his own. Without a second thought he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, closing the space between them as he kissed her back. Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat's neck and deepened the kiss ever so slightly. The cat-like hero licked Mari's bottom lip gently asking for entrance which she granted, opening her mouth slightly. Chat's tongue made its way into her mouth and began an awkward dance with her own. 

As Chat pulled Mari even closer and kissed her with even more passion she couldn't help but think about all of her recent dreams and how none of them even compared to the pleasure she felt just being in his arms at that moment. Marinette's hand slid down and stopped at Chat's chest where she dug her nails slightly into the leather of his suite. Chat's mind was blank, other than for the fireworks going off as his lips merged with Mari's sweetly. He would keep kissing her for ever if he didn't need to breathe every now and then; reluctantly, he pulled away and looked at Marinette with dreamy eyes. 

Chat could feel his heart practically melt as Marinette looked up at him with large eyes and rosy cheeks. The hero couldn't help but smile at the cute girl in front of him before her placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he released her from his embrace. 

"Well, Princess, I'm at a loss for words." He said breathlessly. "All I can say is that we should definitely do this again sometime."

Marinette smiled this time and nodded, mind still foggy with the memory of his lips against hers. "Yes, w-we should."

Chat was about to pull her in for another kiss when a familiar voice rang through the house. "Marinette!" Called Sabine Cheng– Marinette's mother– as footsteps sounded getting closer and closer to the girl's room. 

"Well, Princess, looks like this cat better bounce." Chat said before pressing his lips against Mari's for a third time quickly. After a second of two he pulled away and made his way to her bed and out the hatch just time as Sabine opened the trap door that lead to her daughter's room. 

"Marinette, can you help your father and I down in the bakery? Things are getting a little hectic." Sabine's kind voice ask sweetly with a smile on her spread on her face. 

Marinette looked at the hatch above her bed to make sure Chat had left before looking back at her mother and nodding. "Of course." The girl said with a smile before following her mother out of her room and into the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Next chapter should be out soon, hopefully.


	10. Don't let your dreams be dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat stops by for another visit and let's just say it's a dream come true. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll this month! This is the third chapter updated this week? I hope it is to your liking. I tired to make it longer and minimize the amount of errors. Please enjoy.

Chat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the feeling of Marinette's lips still tingling on his own as he practically flew through the air. He didn't recall the exact time he went to Marinette's place but he must've been there for a while as the sun– which was high in the sky on the journey there– is now setting in the horizon making the sky a beautiful blend of oranges, reds and purples. It wasn't too long before the hero finally arrived back at his mansion-like home and dropped in through his bedroom window. After landing safely in the security of his room Chat undid his transformation and plopped on his bed now as Adrien Agreste. 

"What was all that about, kid?" Plagg asked in a whiny groan as he floated over to Adrien, munching on some "fresh" camembert. 

Adrien just shook his head in response and sat up. "I dunno." He said quietly as he slowly brought his hand to hip lips, lightly tracing his fingers over them in remembrance of Marinette's kiss. "I wasn't thinking and it all just happened to fast." He explained with a sigh, turning his attention to the black Kwami floating next to him. 

"You're telling me! First we get home from the Akuma attack and then you're pulled into a photo shoot and the next thing I know you're shouting 'claws out' and forcing me to go to that girl's house where you start locking lips!" The god complained before stuffing his face with more cheese. 

Adrien chuckled a bit and smiled at the memory. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that." He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the image of Marinette kissing him play into his mind again. "I definitely don't regret it though." He said softly. 

"Wub abob wadybub?" Plagg asked, his mouth full of cheese making it a little hard to understand. This was clear when Adrien raised an eyebrow and shot him a questioning glance. Quickly the Kwami swallowed the cheese and cleared his throat. "I said what about ladybug? Ya know, your Bugaboo?"

Adrien hadn't really thought about that until now. Of course he was still in love with ladybug but they weren't a thing. So kissing someone else shouldn't serve as a problem. "What about her?"

"Well if you're still really in love with her isn't that a little unfair to..."

____________

"... Chat?" Tikki asked Marinette who sat at her desk looking at her wallpaper of none other than Adrien Agreste. 

Mari looked at the Kwami with saddened eyes. "I guess but, it's not like I want to hurt Chat. I didn't even mean to kiss him! It was more of a..."

____________

"... Spur of the moment type thing!" Adrien said in his defence. 

Plagg shook his head. "Are you saying you won't do it again?"

Adrien stopped at this. Could he say that he wouldn't? You think it'd be simple, 'Of course not! My heart belongs to Ladybug!' But it wasn't that easy. "I..." he paused. "I honestly don't know if I can say that."

Plaggg looked at Adrien and shook his head. "Look, all im saying is..."

____________

"... getting wrapped up in two guys might be a little too much, especially if one of them is your partner." Tikki said kindly in an attempt to comfort Marinette. 

____________

"And if you really don't wanna hurt that girl you gotta call it off with one of them. Soon too." Plagg said in a surprisingly comforting tone. 

Adrien looked at the tiny black cat and nodded. "You're right... I just... I don't know if I'll be able to face her in class tomorrow especially if I end up breaking her heart." Adrien paused for a moment and thought about it. Marinette was the kindest girl he knew and if he ever did anything to hurt her he'd be unable to live with himself. It wasn't long before he decided on his next course of action. "I'm going to see her again tonight and talk to her about our situation."

Plagg gave the boy an approving nod and swallowed down the last of his cheese. 

____________

Marinette however was still thinking about it as she stood in the shower, hot water running down her back and she pressed her forehead against the cool tile of the shower walls. She loved Adrien, she truly did, but it was unlikely that he'd ever return her feelings. She had also already told herself if it want for Adrien she would have a crush on Chat. Hell, she already did! Who wouldn't? Chat was amazing! He's funny and sweet, passionate and brave, smart and just, just amazing! Not to mention his good looks! He's tall, blonde, he has those piercing green cat-like eyes, he's well built and has a great ass– not that Marinette spends a lot of time looking at his ass or anything. 

But even his voice was something unique but also familiar in a friendly way. It belonged only to him but it also made her feel warm inside like she's herd that voice her whole life. It's even better when he calls her "Princess." A smile spread on Marinette's face as she thinks about her goofy cat and the way he smiles when he speaks to her. And when she thinks of his smile she thinks of his lips and when she thinks of his lips she thinks of their kiss and when she thinks of their kiss she feels a familiar heat flow through her. 

Absent minded, Marinette's hand snaked down her body until it was between her legs. The girl closed her eyes and let her imagination wonder and, of course, it chose to walk down a path named Chat Noir. The first thing she thought about was their kiss, how his lips felt against hers. How his tongue danced with hers so passionately. Next her mind decided to stroll off course and make a cut through the woods of her darkest fantasies. 

Marinette's middle finger rubbed her clit slowly as she imagined Chat Noir going down on her, dragging his claws over her stomach as he made his way between her legs. She rolled her head back as she went a little fasted and imagined Chat licking along her slit greedily. Her free had moved up to group her breast while soft gasps escaped her lips as she rubbed her clit faster and faster. She began to circle the nub with her finger, arching her back as she was getting close. Soft moans escaped her lips, luckily drowned out by the water hitting the shower floor. She was closer and closer, almost at her climax when. 

"Marinette!" Sabine's voice called through the other side of the door. "Papa and I are going out to the store. We're a little low on baking supplies. We'll be back as soon as we can"

Marinette's face was practically burning. She moved her hand and cleared her throat "Okay!" She yelled so her mother could hear her on the other side. Unsatisfied she fished rinsing off and and turned off the water before wrapping a towel around her wet body and waited to hear the car driving off before stepping out of the bathroom. 

She walked through the house, grabbing a few cookies from the bakery before she made her way up to her room. Marinette lifted the hatch and climbed up into her room. 

"Tikki! I have cookies!" She called to her Kwami who eagerly floated to Marinette to take the delicious treat. 

Tikki grabbed a cookie and floated high above Marinette's as she closed and locked the trap door she came through. 

"Thank you, Marinette!" She squeaked happily before taking a large bite of the treat. 

"No problem." Mari said with a smile before she walked over to her dresser to pick out her pajamas for the night. 

_____________

Meanwhile, in the night sky of Paris a certain hero was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Ladybug and Chat had agreed that after Akuma attacks patrol was cancelled as they didn't want to wear out their Kwamis. However Chat was going against the sole purpose of canceling patrol just to see Marinette again. 

When the cat landed on the girls balcony he took a deep breathe and began preparing himself. What was he gonna say? 

"Marinette, I didn't really want to kiss you earlier; although, I enjoyed it thoroughly and I am dying to do it again, we mustn't and I'm breaking up with you. Although we're Not even dating." He said quietly to himself before shaking his head. 

"Come on, Chat! You're a cool superhero you got this! Just go in there and start talking to her! What's the worst that could happen? I mean besides her hating you forever and never speaking to you again." Chat Noir paused and buried his face in his hands with a sigh. "And now you're talking to yourself."  
Why was he so worried? Marinette is a tough girl, she could handle being dumped by Chat Noir. Although they weren't even dating or anything. Chat knew Marinette for a while, as both Chat and Adrien. He's seem more sided of her than anyone else, at least he was pretty sure he had. He was close friends of the shy Marinette at school as Adrien, the protector of the confident princess as Chat(While that title was never really given to him he decided that he was responsible for Marinette at all times ever since Evillustrator). He's seen her bravely face Chloe and tell her off in class many times, he's seen stick up for her friends and family. Why was he so worried? Could it be that maybe... maybe Chat didn't want to call things off with her?

With another deep breath Chat bounced a few times to pump himself up before he opened up the hatch above the girl's bed and dropped in. He didn't even realize that he had invited himself into her room until he jumped down to to the ground below her elevated bed and was greeted by a blushing Marinette wearing nothing more that a towel. The two just stood there and stared at each other, faces growing brighter shades of red as each second passed. 

Chat Noir was in awe as he looked at Marinette, her dark hair was out of its signature twin tails and drooping over her shoulders, she held the towel tightly over her chest leaving her back completely exposed. The cat felt his pants tighten a bit as he looked her luckily he was brought back to reality by the sound of shouting. It was Marinette. 

"Get out!" She screamed, scaring poor Chat out through the hatch above her bed that he can in through not even five minutes before. 

Chat Noir sat on the edge of the balcony as he waited for Marinette to come up and probably smack him across the face. A few minutes later he was greeted by a small voice. 

"Chat?" Mari's voice rang softly as she pop her head through the hatch onto the balcony. 

The hero looked back at the girl and followed her with his eyes as she stepped onto the balcony. She was rid of her towel and now wore a pink robe in its place. Marinette hugged herself as a cool breeze blew trough the night, almost opening her robe. She stopped next to Chat and took a deep breath, blue eyes looking over the beautiful view that was Paris. 

"I'm so sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to barge in like that I wasn't thinking and I–." Chat started nervously as he turned and looked over at Marinette when his heart stopped. The way the moon light made her practically glow, her dark hair blew softly in the breeze and her eyes shone brighter than all the stars in the sky above them. 

Mari turn to face him and shook her head, her cheeks still a faint pink. "It's fine, I'm just glad you didn't see anything." She paused. "You didn't see anything right?" She asked. 

Chat just stood there looking at the girl, mouth wide in awe as his eyes examined her face. She really was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Why had it taken him so long to see this? He shook his head quickly as he finally registered her words. 

"No, no... but, Princess?" He asked shyly. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow and hummed in a questioning tone. 

"May I kiss you again?" He asked as his eyes look at her lips eagerly. 

Marinette paused and smiled softly before nodding. 

Chat quickly cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers lovingly. He dropped his hands from her face and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and began playing with his hair a bit. The kiss deepened as Chat forced his tongue into her mouth and instantly claimed dominance. His grip on Mari's waits grew tighter as did the feeling in his leather. 

He pulled away, slowly dragging her bottom lip with him between his teeth as he looked deep into her innocent eyes with his full of lust. After releasing her bottom lip Chat latched onto her neck and sucked on it gingerly causing Mari to gasp. The hero bit into her skin gently and then went over the newly made bruise with a gentle kiss. This repeated down her neck as the cat marked her as his own. Marinette gripped a handful of Chat's hair and pulled it gently. He smiled against her skin and kissed along her collar bone getting dangerously close to her chest when Mari pulled his head back up and kissed his lips sweetly. 

"Mmm. Mon Chaton, would you like to come inside?" She asked with a seductive smirk and chat nodded eagerly as his ears perked up and one could swear his tail was wagging. 

Marinette smiled and opened the hatch and dropped down onto her bed, Chat following right after her. Luckily Tikki hid the moment Chat dropped in earlier and stayed hidden. Now on the bed Chat Noir hovered over Marinette and planted a heated kiss on her lips, trailing them down until he was at the opening of her robe yet again. Glowing green eyes looked up at shining blue to ask for permission which was granted with a simple nod. 

Chat slowly pulled her robe open to expose Marinette's bare chest. The girl below him bit her lip nervously as her face turned bright red. Chat Noir kissed the top of her breast softly before sucking on it. 

Marinette closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation with a smile on her lips. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening! All week she'd been dreaming about this moment, literally, and it was actually happening! Her heart beat quickly within her chest and her stomach did endless flips as the feline-like hero took her nipple in his mouth and traces circles around it with his tongue. 

Mari hummed sweetly as Chat popped off her nipple and kissed her lips again, a little more gently this time. While they kissed Chat's cold, gloved hand ran down Marinette's body, leaving light red scratch marks from his claws. As he got close to her core he stopped and pulled away from the kiss before bringing his hand back up to examine the length of his claws. 

"Well, Princess." He said with a soft chuckle. "WI don't think I'll be able to use these tonight." He said causing Marinette to sigh. Of course he'd have to have claws. Chat smiled a playful smile that hid a hint of lust. "So I'll just have to make it up with my tongue, huh?" He said in a low voice, over flowing with lust and desire. 

As the words left his mouth Marinette practically melted, and she felt a flood of heat of right between her legs. The cat began to kiss down Mari's body, earring cute giggles form the girl that sounded too pure for what they were doing. The trail of kisses came to a halt as his lips reached the edge of her panties. His eyes looked up to meet with Marinette's again as he silently asked for her okay. With another nod Mari granted the boy the permission he so desired.

With a smirk spread across his lips Chat bit the edge of Marinette's underwear and slowly began to pull them down with his teeth. The red on Marinette's face grew three shades darker at least as the cat removed the article of closing, exposing her bare sex. He smiled before planted kisses along her slit. Mari sighed at the sensation and rolled her head back. Chat's next attack was a slow lick along her pussy before spreading it with his fingers and repeated the process, stopping to suck on her clit for a bit. 

Mari moaned softly before biting her lip to try and muffle herself. Chat's tongue began to circle around the bundle of nerves and Mari began to buck her hips against his face. The hero smiled before he sucked on her clit again before moving down to lick up her soaked sex again. Marinette dug her nails into the sheets of her bed and arches her back in pleasure as Chat Noir's tongue dove inside her core, searching for her g-spot. He brought up a free hand and gently placed his thumb on her clit and began to rub it slowly, being careful not to scratch her. 

Marinette bit harder on her lip as she held in her moans and screams when Chat pulled away and looked up at her. "Princess, your parents aren't home are they?" He asked. 

Mari looked down at the cat and blushed even deeper (if that was even possible) as she saw traces of herself along his mouth. She released her lip before shaking her head to answer his question. 

"Then, let me hear you scream." He said devilishly before diving back in and sucking her clit again while his tongue circled it slowly. 

Marinette's hands reached up and grabbed handfuls of his hair, holding him in place as she threw her head back agin. "Ah~" she moaned sweetly. The noise caused a smile to spread across Chat's face and a purr to escape his throat as he continued to eat her out. "Ah! Ch-Chat!" Mari practically screamed as Chat Noir began to feast on her, his tongue violently attacking her clit and working so many wonders for the girl. 

Every moan that escaped the girl caused Chat to go a little deeper and with a little more passion as he sucked on her clit and licked all over her pussy. Marinette began to grind against his face and pant as she felt herself coming to her climax. 

"Shit!" She cursed as she arched her back and pushed Chat's face deeper into her core. "Fuck! Chat!" She continued to scream and moan his name loudly. "I'm gonna- Ah~" she threw her head back again as she was unable to finish her sentence before coming with a loud scream of Chat Noir's name at the top of her lungs. Chat smiled and happily lapped up and residue from her climax before wiping his mouth. 

"My, my princess. You sure do taste good." He purred with a lick of his lips, smiling down at the breathless girl. 

The hero crawled on top of Marinette and kissed her again, she hummed taking her own taste along with the feeling of his lips. It wasn't long before he pulled away again and kissed the top of her head. 

"I hate to cut this short, but I must go and take care of something. I promise to visit again soon, Marinette." 

Mari felt shivers down her spine as Chat said her name and smiled. "Thank you, Mon Chaton. That was..." she paused "amazing! I really, really hope I can return the favor soon."

Chat blushed brightly and smile. "So do I." He planted another kiss on the girl's lips before climbing through the hatch, onto the balcony and jumping into the night sky. The hero needed to get home and take care of himself before he lost it. A few minutes after Chat left Marinette closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, hoping to see him in her dreams again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also like to thank everyone for their sweet comments and support. Honestly it means the world to me, thank you all so much. ^-^


	11. It's Just Adrien and His Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title should explain everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super short and I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to get something up while I finish up the next chapter.

The moment Chat fell into his room through his window he undid his transformation and returned to being Adrien Agreste. As the magic words left his lips his Kwami flew out of his ring and floated in front of the boy.

"What the hell was that?" Plagg questioned angrily. "You were supposed to call things off with her, not eat her!"

Adrien's face grew a deep red as Plagg scolded him as though he had just realized what he had done. "I..." he sighed and hung his head in shame. "I know."

The small black cat sighed and shook his head, "I hope you're planning on giving up on your Lovebug now seeing you couldn't keep it in your magical leather pants around Mari."

Adrien's blush deepened as images of Marinette flashed through his mind. The feeling of her soft lips pressed against his, the way her cheeks flushed as he kissed along her breasts, the way she tasted, and how she screamed his– well, Chat's– name as she came. As the blond boy fantasized about the evening's previous events he felt his jeans grow uncomfortably tight.

Adrien chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck "heh... speaking of me not keeping this in my pants–"

"Look kid!" Plagg cut him off. "This is serious, at patrol tomorrow you better tell Ladybug about Marinette!" The tiny god said sternly, which was oddly out of character for him.

"Alright, I will! Now can I please use the bathroom?" The model asked anxiously.

Plagg rolled his eyes and crossed his nub-like arms. "You're sick, kid." He said before floating away to indulge in some camembert.

Adrien quickly ran to the large bathroom in the corner of his even larger bedroom. Once in, he turned on the shower, stripped quickly and stepped onto the tile under the hot water. He sighed in relief as his erection was now free of its barrier. He took a deep breath before his large hand gripped his cock firmly and began to pump it slowly as the image of Marinette's naked body filled his mind. He bit his bottom lip and his eyelids fluttered closed as he let his mind wonder down a dark path similar to Marinette's.

_"Wow, Chaton! You're so hard!" Marinette's sweet voice played into his head as she took his length into her small hands._

Adrien rolled his head back as he pumped himself faster and imagined Marinette looking up at him with her large blue eyes clouded by lust.

_"Am I what makes you like this?" She asked teasingly as she dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock._

The boy let out a soft groan as he began bucking his hips forward to meet with his hand at the base of his cock.

_"What's the matter, Mon Chaton? Cat got your tongue?" The girl asked with a wink before she took all of his length inside her mouth, down into her throat._

Adrien tightened his grip on his dick as he began to rub himself faster. He rested his head against one of the tile walls that currently surrounded him. As he imagined Marinette deep-throating him he felt him self reach his limits. Grunts and moans escaped the teenage boy slowly before Marinette's name began to pool out of his mouth is breathy moans. He kept at this for another few minutes before he finally hit his climax and came into his hands.

Now panting, Adrien looked up at the shower head and sighed. "I need to figure out a way around that suit of mine." He said softly, chuckling to himself before finishing his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for waiting.


	12. The Cat's Out of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peer pressure is a powerful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is going to have so many chapters...
> 
> Any who here's the latest chapter sorry it took so long I hope you guys enjoy it.

  
The next morning Marinette woke up to the sun creeping through the the glass of the hatch above her head. The girl looked down at herself and blushed deeply as she realized that she was still naked; she quickly wrapped herself in her blanket and sighed. Luckily for her Tikki had fallen asleep in the drawer when she hid from Chat last night and hopefully she didn't hear anything from their escapades. The girl made her way down the stairs and grabbed a T-shirt and a clean pair of underwear. She slipped both clothing Items on before making her way to the bathroom. As she walked past the mirror she caught a glimpse of purple along her neck

Blue eyes wide, she stopped in front of the mirror almost fainted at the sight of bruises, hickeys and bite marks along her neck and collar bone. She gently dragged her hand over the marks in remembrance of the events of the previous night.

"Marinette! Hurry up before you're late!" Sabine called from down stairs causing Marinette to jump.

"Y-yeah, sorry!" She called back before running back into her room where tikki waited.

"Marinette, you slept in again!" Tikki scolded sweetly as she rubbed her tired eye.

"I know, I know." Mari said softly as she searched for something to wear. She quickly put on a bra underneath the t-shirt, she slipped on a pair of jeans, grabbed a jacket, her phone and her bag– after Tikki made herself comfortable inside– before bolting out the door.

As she ran down the street she attempted to put her hair up. Getting frustrated, she just settled for a messy bun on top of her head. She finally arrived at the school where Alya, Nino and Adrien waited.

"There you are, girl, what took you so long?" Alya asked as she met Marinette at the bottom of the steps. "You alright? You're not looking too-" Alya stopped mid-sentence as her eyes caught the discoloration on her best friend's neck. "Marinette Dupan-Cheng, is that a hickey?!" She practically screamed.

Marinette's face flushed a bright red and she quickly brought her hands up to cover her neck. Nino and Adrien exchanged glances and the blond models mentally kicked himself for marking her up. The two boys raced down the stairs by Alya's side.

"No way would Marinette have a hickey!" Nino said in disbelief.

Adrien nodded, blush slowly appearing on his cheeks. "Yeah, our little Mari do something as scandalous as that!" He added awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. Then why is she covering her neck?" Alya asked with a raised eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips.

The boys looked at each other and exchanged awkward glances before looking back at Marinette. The poor girl looked between the faces of her closest friends as she searched for a way to answer them.

Alya looked at Marinette and crossed her arms. "Marinette, please move your hand." Alya spoke in that motherly tone she sometimes had when she'd talk to her sisters or even Mari from time to time.

With a sigh Marinette reluctantly dropped her hand, revealing her bruised skin to her friends. She looked up at Adrien for a second to see if he'd be disappointed but she could've sworn that she saw a hint of pride in his blushing face.

"Who gave you those?" Nino asked in utter shock that the sweet, innocent Marinette he's know for years had done something so scandalous as to revive not only one hickey, but several, all going down into her shirt.

Mari looked back up at the group and shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me." She said softly. How could they? It's not everyday your friend he's eaten out by a superhero.

"Come one, Marinette, you can tell us. We won't judge." Adrien said kindly. Of course he new where those marks came from but he just wanted her to say it. He wanted his– well, his alter ego's– name to spill from his mouth again, like it did last night.

As her peers kept persisting she kept resisting. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you." She said softly before climbing up the stairs and into the school. Adrien, Alya and Nino looked at each other sadly as they followed behind her in silence.

"I feel bad for pushing her to talk about it." Alya said finally.

"Yeah... but I just really wanted to know who the lucky guy is." Nino said with a defeated sigh.

A small smile spread on Adrien's face being that lucky guy. "Me too, Nino. Just give it a bit of time and she'll probably open up." The blond said reassuringly. Nino and Alya smiled up at Adrien as they all entered the school and made their way into the classroom.

When the three arrived in the classroom Marinette was no where to be seen. Adrien looking longingly at her empty seat as he waited for her to enter. Thoughts of last night ran through his mind again and he couldn't help but smiled at the memory. Sure, he felt bad for marking her up and causing her all this dismay but he took pride in the way he made her scream.

"Yo, Adrien! You okay, dude?" Nino asked as he tapped Adrien's shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah. Just worried about Mari." The model responded with a shake of the head.  
  
Nino nodded in understanding before turning his attention to the door where Marinette stumbled in. Adrien also turned his attention toward the girl and instantly noticed the marks on her neck where gone. He felt kind of saddened to see this, now he was unable to admire his work. Mari quickly made her way to her seat where she sat just as Mlle. Bustier walked in and began taking roll.

Alya looked over at her friend and sighed. "Mari I'm sorry for asking about-"

"It's fine Alya, I'm sorry I got so upset. I just, I just don't know if I can tell anyone who it was. I'm sorry." Marinette said with a weak smile.

"That's fine." Alya smiled after a breath or two she gently nudged her friend. "If you want can you talk about it without saying his name?"

Marinette shot Alya a cold glance in response. "Alya..."

"I'm sorry! It's not everyday that your best friend comes to school with her neck all marked up. If you can't tell me his name can you at least tell me what happened." The blogger pleaded as she looked at Marinette with large eyes through her glasses.

Marinette looked down at Alya and sighed. "Fine. But everything I say stays between us, okay?"

"Okay." Nino and Adrien said in unison.

Alya glared at them and cleared her throat. "This is an A B conversation so C your way out of it." She said with a whip of her hair.

"Come on! You can't leave us out of this, it's unfair!" Nino protested.

Adrien smiled at his friend and looked back up at Marinette. "Please Mari? You can trust us we'll keep it a secret." He said with a kind smile.

As Marinette looked down at him she felt her heart ache a bit with guilt. Of course she felt guilty, she was in love with Adrien and her feelings toward Chat were still unclear–despite her moaning his name last night and craving his touch all week. The designer took a deep breath and forced a weak smile.

"Alright, Alright." Marinette was about to begin her story when Mlle. Bustier shot a glare at the girl. "But perhaps we should wait until lunch."

As the words left her mouth the other three realized they had eyes on them from all across the room. At the exact same time they stood up straight, put on their best fake smiles and said "Present."

  
A few hours dragged by with nothing but painfully boring classes and anticipation for the lunch break ahead. And when the bell finally rang, dismissing classes for lunch, the foursome quickly gathered their things and bolted out of their respective classrooms. During Mlle. Bustier's lecture they decided to meet up in the court yard to discuss Marinette's little secret. Alya and Nino were they first ones to arrive followed by Adrien and then Marinette.

"Alright, gang's all here now tell us about last night Marinette." Nino said eagerly as he sat next to Alya. Marinette sat in front if the couple and Adrien by her side.

After looking around to make sure there was one eavesdropping Mari took a deep breath and began her story. "Well, when I got home after the Akuma attack yesterday I was visited by Ch-" she cut herself off before she slipped up and told them his name right off the bat.

The other three watched her intently as they waited for her to finish. "By who?" Adrien asked eagerly, if he was Chat Noir right now his tail would probably be wagging anxiously.

"By..." the girl with the dark blue hair had paused for a moment to think of a clever nickname for her visitor of last night. "By my Knight, we're going to call him My Knight."

Adrien couldn't help but smile at his new nickname. He though back to the first time he met Marinette as Chat.

 _"I'm your Knight for tonight's ball, Princess."_  
  
It was a clever way to cover up his true identity since no one else would have a clue who she was talking about.

"My knight happened to sneak into my room as he wanted to check on me after the attack. We started talking and before I know what was happening he kissed me." Marinette smiled fondly as she recalled the feeling of Chat's lips pressed against hers.

"What kind of kiss was it?" Alya asked as if she was taking note, and knowing the blogger Marinette wouldn't be surprised if she was.

"It was just a little peck: soft, sweet, kinda awkward but in a cute way. It felt like it was his first kiss. It was my first." She explained, adding the last part quietly.

Adrien blushed and smiled like a dork as she described their first kiss. "Wait, he was your first kiss? Like, ever?" Adrien asked kinda shocked that no one had kissed her before, well looked like he'd have to make up for lost time then.

Marinette blushed and nodded in response.

"Then what happened?" Nino questioned

"Well he started apologizing and he was stuttering and rambling on and on about how he didn't mean to." She chuckled a bit. He honestly reminded him or herself in that moment. "And then I kissed him back."

"Awe's" emitted from the group as they imaged the whole ordeal, Adrien kept smirking like a doofus as he reminisced in the memory of that kiss. He was a little shock when she kissed him back, honestly he half expected her to slap him.

"After that we kinda made out for a bit and then he had to leave." Mari said with a shrug.

"Is that it?" Alya asked. "Is that when you got," She paused and lowered her voice to a whisper as she gently touched her own neck "those?"

Marinette shook her head as her face felt engulfed in a flame. "N-no! He came back later." She chuckled a bit and looked down at the ground. "And then things got a little more...." she cleared her throat and brought her voice down as low as she as she could make it as her gaze dropped to the floor. "Intense."

"How?" The three practically screamed as they all leaned close to the poor girl, her entire face a bright red.

Marinette shook her head again and prayed for lunch to be over before she was peer pressured into saying anymore. She knew she'd have to tell Alya sooner as a best friend code type of thing but she didn't know if she could right now, especially in front of Nino and...

"Adrikens!" Rang Chloe's shrill voice as she and Sabrina ran up to the group of four. "Adrien, why are you talking to this losers? Lunch is supposed to be Chloe time!" The blonde girl gripped Adrien's hand and pulled him up.

"These 'losers' are my friends, Chloe, and I was talking to them." Adrien said in defense, Nino and Alya slightly shocked to see him stand up to Chloe so quickly– Marinette was too busy burying her face in her shirt to notice.

"Well, conversation over!" Chloe said angrily when her eyes gaze caught Marinette. "Oh? Is that Marinette?" Mari looked up at Chloe and rolled her eyes. "You look even worse than usual, what's wrong with you?" Chloe asked with a scoff.

"None of your business." Marinette said as she stood. The small girl confidently placed her hands on her hips and glared at Chloe.

The blonde was opening her mouth to say something when her gaze fell to Mari's neck, unfortunately for Marinette while she hid in her shirt like an adorable dork her concealer rubbed off her neck and returned her skin to the purplish color it was that morning. Chloe gasped and dramatically placed her hand in her chest.

"Marinette Dupan-Cheng," she began, "is that a hickey?" The girl asked with a scoff before she began laughing. "Who gave that to you? Was it Nathaniel?" She paused and shook her head, "Nah, he's too much of a wuss to do anything like that."

As the blonde girl rambled onto herself Marinette rolled her eyes and began walking away, Chloe chasing after her. "Chloe, leave me alone."

"No way! Not until you tell me who was desperate enough to make out with you." Chloe laughed to herself as she walked behind the girl. "Hmm, was it Kim?"

"No."

"Max?!"

"No."

"Nino?"

"What? No!"

"It can't be Ivan, can it?"

"No! Oh my god, Chloe give it a rest!" Marinette said as she stomped her feet and turned to face the annyoing girl.

"Jeez, Marinette, I'm just curious." Chloe paused and counted on her fingers. "That's all the boys in our class, other than Adrien and there's no way in hell he'd kiss you." The blonde tapped her chin thoughtfully before pointing at Marinette. "Unless it isn't a boy!"

Marinette slapped Chloe's hand aside and rolled her eyes. "Or maybe he doesn't go to our school." The blue-haired girl said as she turned on her heels and began walking away.

"Then what school does he go to?" Chloe asked as she followed the other girl. Marinette had never seen Chloe take this much interest in her before and, frankly, she didn't enjoy the attention.

"I don't know, Chloe."

"Oh! He was a stranger!"

"Oh my god."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Chloe whined as she stopped her foot and crossed her arms, much like a child after being told they can have any sweets.

"Why do you need to know?" Marinette snapped back in return as she looked at Chloe. "Why must you know what's happening in my life?" Marinette scoffed and crossed her arms. "Is your life truly so boring that you need to pester me about this? Do you seriously have nothing better to do?" As Marinette told the other girl off her voice got louder and louder until she was shouting, drawing in quite the crowd. "Is it truly a hundred percent necessary for you to know that I made out with Chat Noir last night?!"

The words fell from her mouth before she had the chance to think and suddenly the whole school had their eyes on Marinette as one loud gasp came form all the students i unison. Alya, Nino and Adrien had arrived on the scene just as she confessed. Nino was in shock, Alya felt a bit of pride and Adrien was blushing like crazy. Chloe just looked at Marinette, jaw practically on the floor as she processed what she just said. There was total silence for what seems liked hours as her world slowed to a stop before practically every student on campus crowded the poor girl and began bombarding her with endless streams of questions.

"Did you really make out with Chat Noir?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Do you know ladybug?"

"How long have you two been going out?"

"How far have y'all gotten?"

"Could you get his autograph for me?"

"So does this mean that I don't have any chance with him?"

During all the commotion Adrien was able to easily slip away from the crowd and hid along the side of the school, away from any eyes.

"Plagg!" Adrien called in a hushed yell as he opened up his shirt to allow the small black cat to float out. "We need to go and help our distressed princess."

Plagg rolled his eyes, "she is not 'our' princess." The kwami said with a sigh.

Adrien rolled his eyes in return and punched the air in front of him as the magical words left his mouth, "Claws out."

  
With each question thrown at her Marinette felt herself shrink. She wanted to scream, to run away, to kill herself, just to do anything that would end her current suffering and make them stop with the questions. Soon her prayers were answered when a metal pole-like staff dropped in the middle of the crowd, lowering a certain feline her down next to Marinette. The students fell silent as Cha Noir smiled at them. The girl didn't know if she should feel relived of aggravated at his sudden Arrival. What was he even doing here?

Chat grinned at his fellow students and wrapped his arm around Marinette. "Sorry, Ladies and Gentlemen, but Marinette isn't in the mood for any interviews at the moment." His glowing green eyes looked down to meet Marinette's dazzling blue ones.

Mari looked up at the hero with wide eyes and pink cheeks. "Chat, what are you doing here?" She asked softly. His sudden drop in was extremely unexpected. Was there an Akuma attack nearby? Did he just happen to be strolling by when he saw her in distress? Or... Was he already here because he goes to this school?   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Chat said smugly as he pulled Marinette closer, "I came to rescue my Princess." As he said that his smirk changed into a genuine smile as he gripped his staff tightly. "Hold on."

Marinette nodded and quickly did as he said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She held on for dear life as his staff extended into the air freeing the two from their peers. Chat Noir stepped onto the roof of the building and released his grip on her. The students below looked up at the two, completely dumb struck as they watched.

The cat-like hero gently cupped Mari's face and smiled at her. "Would this be a bad time to kiss you?" He asked softly, almost in a whisper.

The designer felt chills run down her spine at his words and nodded, gently pushing him away. "Yes, it would. What are you even doing here?" She asked hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Well, I saw that you were in trouble and I decided to help, as any knight should do when his princess is in destress." The blond said as he gently took Marinette's hand and kissed the back of it. "So, Princess, would you like to stay here or...?"

"Take me home, please. We need to talk." Mari said, pulling her hand away from him.

Chat nodded and turned his back against her. "Hop and hold on."

Mari did as told, again and hopped into Chat Noir's back, wrapping her legs around his waits and her arms around his neck before the two took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Down below the group of students watched silently. Alya had her phone out and recorded the whole ordeal– hopefully Mari wouldn't mind being the latest segment on the Ladyblog. It wasn't until the hero had carried her best friend away that Alya had noticed a certain model's absence.

"Where's Adrien?" The blogger asked as she turned to her Dj boyfriend.

Nino shrugged and looked around. "Maybe he couldn't handle being around Chat Noir since he's madly in love with Ladybug and low-key likes Mari."

Alya nodded absent minded before she realized what he said. "Wait! What?"

"Adrien is in love with Ladybug. You didn't know that?" Nino questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"No, not that! Everyone is in love with ladybug, that's not news! The Marinette thing." Alya explained.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Adrien had a crush on Mari but is too dumb to realize it." Nino said with a shrug.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, every time she brings up Chat Noir he asks really personal details and when she brought up the kiss didn't he seem eager to hear about it? Like he wanted to know what his competition is?" Nino explained further, shrugging it off again.

Alya gasped at the sudden realization and nodded. "Oh man, this is going to become a battle of the ships. Adrienette or MariChat? And where is ladybug in the midst of all of this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out and in the next chapter of Sweet Dreams Mon Chaton! 
> 
> The ending is kinda weak and I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!


	13. What is This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Mari talk about their feelings. (fluff!) Also, Chloe gets wrecked, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In so so so sorry for the wait, but her is chapter 13 at last, thank you guys for your comments and kind word. I seriously appreciate it so much!
> 
> Anyhoo, while writing this chapter I realized I'm. It even halfway done with this fic yet. This is gonna be a very long fanfiction with many chapters so I hope y'all are okay with that. 
> 
> Okay, I'm don't talking Enjoy. ~ ^-^

Chat soon gracefully dropped into Marinette’s balcony where he carefully placed the girl down. Once her feet were on the ground the blue-haired girl held onto railing as she got adjusted to standing on her own. While she was used to hopping from rooftop to rooftop as Ladybug doing so on Chat’s back as Marinette was a new experience, so it took her a minute before she was able to stand on her own. After taking a deep breath she looked up at Chat and smiled.  
  
“Thanks for saving me, my knight.” Mari beamed up at the hero with bright blue eyes.  
  
Chat Noir just smiled down at the girl and bowed, “Anything, for my princess.”  
  
Marinette continued to smile and took a step closer to the cat-like hero. “How should I reward my knight, hmm?” As she spoke her voice got a little lower and slightly more and seductive with each word.  
  
Chat looked up at Marinette, ears perked and grin wide. “I have a few ideas.”  
  
With that he closed the space between them, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in close before smacking his lips against hers in a rough yet passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue pass her parted lips and into the warmth of her mouth. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his blond mop of hair. Chat’s grip on her waist tightened as he pulled the girl even closer, pressing his chest against her and deepening the kiss even more. Marinette moved her hands to the cat’s chest where she gripped the leather, she tried to pull away but Chat pushed forward and refused to break the kiss. It wasn’t until Mari smacked his chest a few times that Chat moved away and allowed the poor girl to breathe. The two of them stood in each other’s arms, foreheads pressed together, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.  
  
Marinette smiled and looked up at her hero, pressing her lips to his in a quick peck. “God, kitty, did you miss me that much?” she asked with a soft giggle’ “It hasn’t even been 24 hours since i last saw you.”  
  
Hadn’t even been five minutes. Chat thought to himself with a smirk. “I know, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He smiled. “About your kisses,” he planted a kiss on her lips, “how good you smell,” on her cheek, “how cute your laugh is,” her jawline, “how soothing your voice is,” down her neck: earning a loving hum from the girl, “how good you taste.” his voice was low as he gently bit long her collarbone.  
  
Mari whimpered beneath him as she felt a familiar heat flow through her body. “Mmm, kitty~” she moaned softly, feeling Chat smile against her skin.  
  
“Did I already say your voice?” he bit into her skin again, making her yelp slightly. “Because I really like your voice, especially when it says my name.”  
  
Marinette smiled and gently grabbed his chin before bringing his face close to hers, her lips ghosting over his. “Chat Noir.” she spoke slowly, dragging his name out before kissing his lips sweetly. “I need to get back to the school, kitty.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she pulled away from the cat’s embrace.  
  
Chat looked at her for a second before dropping his gaze to the ground. “Marinette?” he started quietly.  
  
“Yes, Mon Chaton?” Mari asked as she turned to face him, she knew something was up since he called her “Marinette.”  
  
“ What.. what is this?” He asked forcing himself to meet her gaze. “What are we?”  
  
Marinette looked at Chat and shook her head, not understanding what he was asking.  
  
“I mean, I think we’ve left the zone of being just friends, Mari.” he said with a nervous chuckle, “ I guess I should rephrase it.” he took breath and looked at her with glowing green eye. “What am I to you? “  
  
“Chat, what do you-”  
  
“Am I a fuck buddy? A rebound?” he cut her off suddenly. “Am I just a replacement because that Adrien is too much of an idiot to see how amazing you are?” He dropped his gaze again.  
  
There was a silence between the two, the air heavy. The silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity before Marinette finally spoke.  
  
“I could ask you the same thing.” She said with a weak chuckle. “Am I just your second choice? Did you show up on my balcony yesterday to get your mind off Ladybug and how she constantly rejects you, how she always turns you down? Am I just plan B?”  
  
Chat looked up and what he saw made his heart break. She was crying. The hero ran to the girl and tightly wrapped his arms around her in a tight, loving embrace. “Of course not! When I came here yesterday you were the only thing on my mind, I just wanted to see you. I’ll admit I wasn’t planning on kissing but I’m so glad I did.” He squeezed her even tighter and kissed the top of her head sweetly, “I’m so happy that we kissed, I’m so happy that we did everything we did last night.“  
  
After a few seconds Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat and began to quietly sob onto his chest. Chat smiled and kissed the top of her head again, rubbing her back gently in an attempt to soothe the crying girl. After a minute or two her sobs finally stopped and she pulled away from the cat, and despite her tear stained cheek and bloodshot eyes she was smiling.  
  
“thank you, Chat.” she said softly, her voice shaky.  
  
Chat said nothing and just planted quick kiss on her lip, using his thumb to wipe her tears. “Let’s get you back to class.” Marinette smiled and nodded in response before she climbed on the hero’s back, holding on for dear life as he jumped down from her balcony.  
  
Chat was able to get Marinette back to the school just before the bell rang and everyone was forced to shuffle into the school. Of course the minute she walked through the door poor Marinette was bombarded with even more questions. Thankfully Alya stepped in this time, “Can you guys just leave her alone? Poor Girl’s had enough questioning for one day!”  
  
Marinette smiled at Alya and gave her an appreciative nod. “Thanks, Alya.”  
  
“You’re thanking me now but you’re gonna hate me later.” the taller girl said with a nervous chuckle before wrapping her arm around Mari’s shoulder and leading her to the desk just as the lesson began.  
  
Adrien entered just in time to as the final bell rang as he landed safely in his seat.  
  
“Dude, where have you been?” Nino asked “You totally missed Marinette being taken away by Chat Noir.”  
  
“Oh I, uh, had to head home for a second to grab some homework I forgot.” The model lied as he looked back to Marinette with a smile as she intently took notes. His gaze fell to her neck where he spotted a new bruise that he probably made on the balcony earlier. “So, are Marinette and Chat noir a thing now?” the blonde asked as he turned back to face his friend.  
  
“Dunno, Mari won't talk.” Nino said with a shrug before he scooted closer to Adrien. “Are you jealous?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk.  
  
Adrien almost bursted out laughing. _Why would I be jealous of myself?_ “Of course not! Why would i be jealous of Chat Noir?” He shouted a bit too loudly causing the class to direct their attention toward him. Adrien quickly looked back on Marinette to meet with her bright blue eyes in a questioning gaze, luckily Mlle. Bustier had to leave the room for a minute( or for plot reasons) and wasn't there to yell at him.  
  
“Uh, maybe because he’s a super hero?” Kim said from the other side of the room, “Maybe because he gets to be around ladybug all the time?” He added.  
  
“Maybe because he got to kiss Marinette?” a small voice said from the back of the room, probably Nathaniel, triggering a scoff from the front.  
  
“Pa-lease,” Chloe began. “I’ve said this before but Chat Noir is hardly a hero, let alone super. And the fact that he willingly kissed Marinette of all people proves how pathetic he really is.”  
  
Adrien opened his mouth to tell Chloe off when a familiar voice sounded from behind him.  
  
“Chloe, can you shut the fuck up!” Marinette said as she stood up. “God, all you do is put others down and I, for one, am sick of it! You talk about Chat like you know him, like you’ve spoken to him, like he’s done you some kind of harm when he hasn’t!”  
  
“How would you possibly know if he has-”  
  
“Because I know him! I talk with him all the time and he is the sweetest person you’ll ever meet! He’s kind and selfless. Do you know how many times he’s stopped by my place just to cheer me up after a bad day? It’s like he has a sixth sense that tells him when I’m upset or something.” she smiled a bit.  
  
“Awe, Marinette that is just so sweet that you stick up for your lame boyfriend, but that doesn’t make him any less lame” Chloe said with a snort and her nose high up in the air.  
  
“Even if I didn’t do the things I did with Chat last night I’d still stick up for him, because I’m his friend! And I take pride in the fact that he kissed me, that he left these marks. I take so much pride in the fact that he chose **_me_** over ladybug.”  
  
“As if! He probably got tired of Ladybug rejecting him and settled for you.” Chloe said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
“Even if that’s true I’m still second to Ladybug, you don’t even stand on the podium with her.”  
  
The classroom erupted into “ooo's” and Alya gave her bestie a high-five. As Chloe stuttered and tripped over words in search of a comeback Adrien stared at Marinette and had to hold back every urge to kiss her right then and there. It wasn't just the fact that she stood up for him when no one else would but in that moment she had the exact same pride and confidence of the Ladybug he fell in love with. In that moment he knew he made the right choice, he also knew he’d be paying his princess another visit tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Or so he thought, a certain kitty happened to forget that he had patrol tonight. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop Chat Noir felt a little disheartened at the fact that he wouldn’t be seeing his princess until late tonight if at all. After a few more minutes of flying through Paris’ night sky Chat safely landed on the Eiffel Tower next to none other than everyone’s favorite red-clad heroine, Ladybug.  
  
“Good evening, M’lady.” Chat said with a quick bow before taking his spot next to the heroine.  
  
“Hello, Chat.” Ladybug said with a kind smile as she looked at the boy, her blue eyes examining him closely. “So, Chat, I have a couple questions for you.”  
  
Chat Noir gulped as though he was guilty of something, which he kinda was. “Yes, Bugaboo?”  
  
Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and converted it to a phone before handing it the cat. Chat carefully took the it and pressed play on a video. After a second he know what it was. The video opened up to Marinette yelling to Chloe when she let it slip that she made out with Chat Noir the previous night. There was a clean cut to the moment when he swooped down and rescued his princess in distress. When the video ended it was a semi-blurry photo of Chat carrying Marinette on the roof with a caption that read “Marichat: the new Ladynoir?” Nice ship names, Alya. The blond hero took a deep breath and handed Ladybug the phone/yo-yo and prepared for the worst.  
  
“You wanna tell me what that was about, Chaton?” She said softly as she reverted the yo-yo to it’s normal state as just that: a yo-yo.  
  
“It appears to be about the devilishly handsome Chat Noir and his new love interest.” he said with the best cheesy smile that he could plaster on his face.  
  
Ladybug shot him a glance that said she wasn’t messing around and he let out a defeated sigh.  
  
“I may or may not have kissed Marinette last night and I could’ve possibly stolen her away from the school earlier.” he confessed softly.  
  
Ladybug smiled and took a step closer to her partner. “Chat, are you and Marinette a thing?” she asked in a low voice.  
  
Chat looked up at her and nodded. “Kind of. We’ve done some things that would put us in the category of being ‘a thing.’’ the blonde said with a soft chuckle and a shade of pink taking over his cheeks.  
  
ladybug’s cheeks also flushed a bit as she spoke, “What things, may I ask?”  
  
Chat’s ears shot up and he began coughing a bit. “We, uh, made out a little.”  
  
“A little?”  
  
“A lot. We made out lot.”  
  
“That it?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Chat…”  
  
“No. We did other things.”  
  
“Like?”  
  
“hehe.”  
  
“You can tell me.” Ladybug said reassuringly as she took a few more steps closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t judge.”  
  
Chat took a deep breath and smiled at Ladybug before dropping his gaze to trhe ground. “I mm mmm.” he mumbled  
  
“What?”  
  
“I ate mm mm.”  
  
“Chat!”  
  
“I ate her out!” he blurted out, his face a brighter red than that of the suit next to him.  
  
“Oh, wow.” Ladybug said as she took a step back. “Good job?” She said with a shrug and slight chuckle.  
  
“Thanks? Chat said, returning the chuckle.  
  
Ladybug took a step back before she took a deep breath. “So you guys are for sure a thing?” She asked, looking at the cat with smile and hopeful eyes.  
  
'’Well, we aren't Facebook official or anything.” He laughed a bit before nodding. “Yes, M’lady, Marinette and i are a thing.” He spoke with confidence and a large grin that made ladybug smile.  
  
“Treat her well.” The heroine said softly before taking out her yo-yo and jumping to the roof of a nearby house.  
  
As Chat watched his partner jump further and further away a smile spread on his face as he took out his staff and jumped in the other direction. As he flung himself through the air the smile never left his face.  
  
_My lady approves of my Princess_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter I'll try to get the next one up quicker. It I can't make any promises, I'm a very lazy person. Anyways, Thanks for reading!


	14. This is Just a Teaser Because I'm awful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick little teaser on what's to come in the next chapter if I ever get around to dismissing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to put up the next chapter. I'll try to have it up before the end of February but I make no promises. Hopefully this little teaser can tie y'all over until the actual Chapter 14 is complete. Again, I am so sorry for the wait. But I also wanted to thank you guys for your encouragement and awesome comments.

Marinette looked down at the piece of fabric in his hand: a red strip of silk, before looking up at the leather clad hero in front of her. It was hard to see under his mask but his face was bright red as he looked down on her.

"If you don't want to go any further, Princess, that's fine. But if you do you can't see." He said in a low, soothing voice as he ran a gloved hand through her hair. 

Marinette thought about it for a bit before nodding. "Okay." She practically whispered as she took the silk from the hero and closed her eyes as the smooth fabric covered them, hindering her vision. She tied it as tightly as she could behind her head before dropping her arms and smiling. "I'm ready." 

Chat placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Before saying the magic words "claws in." 

While she couldn't see it herself, Marinette's room glowed green for a few seconds as Chat noir became Adrien Agreste.

Chat whispered something, probably to his Kwami, before he began to take off his civilian clothes. Marinette grew anxious as she waited, listening to the sound of his zipper and clothes dropping on her floor. The girl shivered a little bit as a hand– no glove, no claws– ran up her thigh until it was firmly grasping her hips. The other hand carefully took hold of her chin and brought her face into his before he kissed her passionately, Mari was practically a puddle by the time he pulled away. 

Chat, or rather whoever he is under the mask ran his thumb over Marinette's lips. "You ready, Princess?" 

Marinette paused for a second and took a deep breath. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also didn't proof read this because I'm lazy. But I hope you enjoy and sorry, again.


	15. Red Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka wow wow ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to have it up before the end of Febuary didn't I? I didn't really proof read it all the way through so please forgive any errors as I'm sure there are plenty.

As Ladybug jumped along the rooftops of Paris she couldn’t help but smile. She was still a little surprised at herself for how quickly she fell for Chat, who would’ve known that a few dreams, couple of makeout sessions, and one not-so-holy nightly activity could change one’s feelings for some in the course of a week. Sure, she still had a bit of feelings for Adrien, but every time Chat Noir looks at her and smiles the little voice in the back of her mind that whispered “What about Adrien” got softer and softer, and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach that she usually felt while talking to Adrien almost completely stopped around him but returned whenever Chat kissed her. She really wanted to wrap up patrol as quickly as possible so Chat could visit her in her civilian form. As Ladybug looked over the quiet city of Paris in search of danger of any sort she sighed in relief as the city streets were safe and stil. Ever since Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up in the city the crime rate had dropped rapidly, seems like bad guys were afraid of getting their asses handed to them by two teenagers. The heroine jumped onto one last rooftop before she stopped and took her yo-yo out and converted it into a phone.

“Everything is clear down here.” The heroine said as she glanced over the city once more.

“Same down here.” Chat said from the other end with a smile clear in his voice.

“Do you just wanna wrap up early so you can go and see your Princess?” Ladybug ask with a slight chuckle.

There was a moment of silence before Chat chuckled. “That’d be nice.”

Ladybug smiled. “Okay, well I guess you can just head straight there, it’s getting late so she might be heading to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Chat.” and with that she hung up and quickly began to make her way back home. 

***  
On the other end Chat Noir stood baffled as he stared as he staff/phone. Not only did Ladybug sound like she was in quiet the hurry but she referred to Marinette as his “Princess.” Sure, that was the nickname he had given her but he could’ve sworn that he never referred to her as so in front of his polka-dotted partner. 

“Princesse. Marinette. Princesse. Marinette.” Chat kept repeating the two words over and over as he tried to see if he possibly misheard her, if she said Marinette but he ended up hearing Princess. He decided on that being the only logical explanation and began to make his way to the Dupan-Cheng bakery.

***

Ladybug swiftly and gracefully landed on her balcony, undoing her transformation as soon as her feet landed on the ground. She caught an exhausted Tikki in her hands. The tiny red Kwami looked up at the girl and shook her head.

“Marinette,” she squeaked softly “we need to talk.”

Marinette looked down at Tikki, questioning eyebrow raised. “About?” the girl asked as she carefully dropped into her room.

“Things you’re doing with Chat.”

Mari practically froze. “I don’t know what you-”

“Marinette! You know exactly what I’m talking about.” she took a deep breath and floated out of the girl's hand to be face-to-face with her. “I know about your relationship with him has… evanced..” 

Marinette audibly gulped as she felt beads of sweat roll down the back of her neck.

“Whatever the two of you chose to do in your free time is up to you and I won’t judge; however, I want you to think very hard about how you feel about Chat and how you feel Adrien. It wouldn't be fair to Chat Noir if you’re still in love with Adrien, would it?”

Mari shook her head as a weak smile crept to her lips. “You’re right Tikki. I love Chat, but I also still have feelings for Adrien. I’ll figure it’ll all out soon, I promise.” her smile turned genuine as  
she hopped off her bed. “You should probably hide. he’ll be here soon.” With a nod Tikki floated off somewhere in the room and hid. Mari sat at her desk and began doing her homework as she waited for her knight.

Marinette got through exactly one problem when there was a tap on the glass of the hatch above her bed. She smiled at the sound and placed her pencil down and made her way onto her bed where she opened the hatch, allowing the cat to drop in.  
“Evening, Princess.” the hero greeted with a large smile.

“Mon Chaton, this is a pleasant surprise.” Mari said, mimicking his wide grin.

“Well, shouldn’t a knight check on his princess as often as he can?” The blond leaned in closer before he planted a soft kiss on Marinette’s soft lips.

Mari smiled even more against his lips before she deepened the kiss, pushing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved onto his lap. She wrapped her fingers in his blond locks and pushed her tongue into his mouth as it began to intertwine with his in a dance. Their few other kisses had been so much more refined than this: this one was sloppy, rough, needy, and full of want. Chat was taken aback by her sudden roughness but soon gave into her needs as his hands when to wrap around her waist, pushing their bodies even closer together until there was no possible way to get closer. He kissed back with more force until he claimed dominance. Mari just moaned into his mouth and rolled her hips against his, the friction causing something in the hero to build up and stand on edge.

Mari jumped a bit and pulled away from the cat beneath her panting slightly. Her large blue eyes, now clouded with lust, looking into Chat’s as a devilish smirk spread across her once innocent face. She bit on her bottom lip and began to grind against the leather-clad hero. Chat Noir whimpered beneath the girl and bit down on his own bottom lip. Mari stopped, causing chat to whine in disapproval, as she removed herself from the boy’s lap and took off her pants. Now in just her underwear she returned to her spot in his lap and began grinding against him again. A few soft moans and groans were exchanged between the two teenagers and they rolled their hips into each other's. 

Marinette pressed her lips against Chat's as she continued to grind against the boy in a rough and passionate kiss. Chat Noir's hands moved to Mari's hips and he guided them and help her move faster on top of him. Mari moaned into his mouth as she pulled on his hair and rolled her hips quickly.   
The girl pulled away and panted slightly as she continued the motion, making eye contact with her hero the whole time. 

"Chat~" she breathed as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Can... can we..." she felt her face heat up immensely as she tried to form the right words. She bit her lip and swallows down the air in her dry throat before continuing. "Can we.... go further?" She finally managed. 

Chat practically froze as he processed the words that left the blushing girl's mouth. "Like... like me eating you out again?" He asked with a chuckle. 

At this point Marinette stopped grinding against the blond and forced herself to meet his gaze again. "No, well yes and no..." she took a deep breath and averted her gaze to the floor below them. "I mean, like, all the way..."

Chat's Glowing green eyes widened and his face instantly began burning. "I..." he paused "I would really love that, Princess, but I can't just unzip the suit. I'd have to undo my transformation completely." He explained sadly. 

Marinette sighed and nodded, blue eyes still examining the floor below her. "And we can't have me seeing you without the mask, huh?" She said with a saddened chuckle. 

Chat nodded and followed her eyes to look at the floor himself when he spotted something and an idea popped into his head. "That's true but you don't need to see, do you?" He questioned. 

Marinette looked up at him, eyebrows raised in confusing and just before she opened her mouth to ask what she meant Chat kissed her and laid her down on the bed before he sat up again. 

"I have an idea." The feline said with a mischievous wink as he hopped down from the elevated mattress to the floor below with a soft thud. "Come on down here." Marinette looked at the boy and shrugged as she made her way to the floor by his side. 

Chat walk around the main area of her room, making his way toward her sewing stuff where needles, pins, patterns, and other clothes making items sat. Marinette follows behind Chat, still trying to figure out what he was up to when he picked up a strip of red fabric and looked at her with an eager smile. 

"How about a makeshift blindfold?" He dangled the fabric in front of the girl anxiously. "If you're blindfolded you can't see me, so we can do whatever. Or rather, I can do whatever to you." The blond hero said as a seductive smirk played on his lips. 

"A blind fold?" Marinette said as she met his gaze. 

"Yeah, but only if you want to." He said reassuringly. "If you're uncomfortable with it we don't have to." 

Marinette looked down at the piece of fabric in his hand: a red strip of silk, before looking up at the leather clad hero in front of her. It was hard to see under his mask but his face was bright red as he looked down on her.

"If you're having second thoughts that's fine. But if you really do want to go further, you can't be able to see me without the mask." He said in a low, soothing voice as he ran a gloved hand through her hair. 

Marinette thought about it for a bit before nodding. "Okay." She practically whispered as she took the silk from the hero and closed her eyes as the smooth fabric covered them, hindering her vision. She tied it as tightly as she could behind her head before dropping her arms and taking a deep breath. "I'm ready." 

Chat placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Before saying the magic words "claws in." 

While she couldn't see it herself, Marinette's room glowed green for a few seconds as Chat noir became Adrien Agreste.

Chat whispered something, probably to his Kwami, before he began to take off his civilian clothes. Marinette grew anxious as she waited, listening to the sound of his zipper and clothes dropping on her floor. The girl shivered a little bit as a hand– no glove, no claws– ran up her thigh until it was firmly grasping her hips. The other hand carefully took hold of her chin and brought her face into his before he kissed her passionately, lovingly. Mari was practically a puddle by the time he pulled away. 

Chat, or rather whoever he is under the mask ran his thumb over Marinette's lips. "You ready, Princess?" 

Marinette paused for a second and took a deep breath. "Yes."

(Pov switch)   
Adrien looked at her and smiled. The red of the fabric completed her skin and hair. He placed another kiss in her lips as he ran his hands along her sides, taking his time to feel her, to get to know the feeling of her skin without the leather. He only broke their kiss to remover her shirt before he smacked his lips against hers again. She hummed in approval as he cupped her cheek and began to kiss down her jawline, down her neck, biting gently along her already bruised skin, trying his best not to leave any more marks. 

Marinette tilted her head to the side as she exposed her neck to him fully, her hands making their way to his hair which she played with lovingly. Adrien purred as her fingers got tangled in his golden hair as he made his way back up to her lips. Adrien could feel the blood rushing to his core as his tongue fought with Mari's for dominance. He pulled away again and looked at the blindfolded girl with a smile as he took a step back, taking in her curves and taking note of her matching pink bra and panties set. 

His gaze dropped to his erection when he took bit of something else. "Hey, Princess?" He said as he tried to maintain his cool Chat Noir voice and disposition. 

"Mmhmm? What is it, Kitty?" Mari asked as she rubbed her thighs together anxiously. 

He smiled at the nickname, but his smile soon faded. "I think we might be forgetting an important ingredient here." 

Mari tilted her head and she tried to figure out what he meant. "What are you talking about?" She asked. 

He chuckled a bit. "I mean, I love kittens as much as the next guy but I'm not ready to have any of my own..." he hinted. 

"Oh!" It snapped. "Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot!" Marinette placed a finger in her chin and tapped it in thought. "Top drawer to the right by the computer." She directed. 

Adrien nodded, forgetting the poor girl couldn't see, as he followed her directions and opened examined her drawer. He found a small blue box and pulled out one of the squared packages. "Have you been hoping this would happen, Princess?" He chuckled as he walked over to the girl. 

"As a matter a fact those were a gag gift from my friend. I just kept them just in case." The blue-haired girl explained. 

Adrien chuckled again as he thought of Alya giving her the "gift." He gently took hold of her hand and lead her to the in the corner of her room where he sat her down. He read online somewhere that foreplay was a super important during sex for the girl, so he'd have to do his best to prepare for what he had in store. The model got on his knees in front of the girl and opened her legs. 

"You still a hundred precent okay with this?" He asked with a deep breath.

Mari chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Chat. And my parents are even conveniently out of town for the weekend. So don't be afraid to go all out." She said reassuringly. 

Adrien smiled up at her and nodded again before he began kissing her inner thigh, stating from by her knee working his way closer and closer to her core. Every time his lips landed on her skin she shuttered happily. The next kiss he laid on her covered cunt, he could see she was soaked already through the thin fabric of her underwear. A smirk played on his lips as he began to rub her clit through the fabric, causing her to through her her back. 

"Chat, please don't tease me." She said with a shy moan.

Adrien smiled and gripped the top of her underwear as he began to pull them down. "Sorry Princess." He said softly before he planted another kiss on her exposed pussy. 

Mari instantly shuttered and moaned softly as he dragged his tongue up her slit in a painfully slow manner, repeating this process three more times before he focused on her clit. His tongue circled around the nub slowly a few times before he began to suck on it. Marinette threw her head back again and her hands reached up and grabbed hold of the blond's hair. Adrien hummed in approval and sent vibrations through the girl's body. He moved away from her for a second as he sucked in his fingers, lubing them up before he slid his middle finger into her entrance. 

Marinette jumped a bit and pulled on his hair and his slender finger slid deeper and deeper into her until he was in to the second knuckle. For the first time she took note of how long his fingers were and in no way was she complaining. A breathy moan escaped her lips as he slid his finger in and out of her slit slowly, making sure she was comfortable. Adrien smiled as he watched her face, or at least what he could see of it, she was almost as red as the fabric and her mouth was slightly open as soft moans sounded from her throat. The blond brought his focus back to her cunt as he felt around inside her, curving his finger and searching for her sweet spot. 

"You ready for the second one?" He asked, green eyes flicker back to her face. 

Marinette nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah." 

Adrien grinned in response as he inserted another finger, earning a quiet moan from the girl. He brought his face back to her core where he began to suck on her clit again. This action was rewarded with a louder moan as she arched her back and pulled on his hair. 

"Ah, Chat!" She breathed as she rolled her hips against his face and pushed his closer to her. Adrien kept at it and curls his fingers inside of the girl, returning to the search of her g-spot which he new he had found when..

"Ah!" Marinette moaned as she shot up and bucked her hips into his face. "Do that again!"

Adrien obliged as he curled his fingers and kept sucking on her clit, tongue circling it a. It faster than before.

"Yes! Right there!" The designer moaned happily as she fell back in the couch, her thighs squeezing the poor boy's head. Not that he was complaining. The reactions he got from Marinette actually encouraged Adrien to ram his fingers in and out of the girl as fast as he possibly could. 

"Chat! Oh my god!" She moaned as she arched her back and bit down on her lip. "Yes! Yes!" Adrien didn't stop even as Mari yanked in his hair and squeezed his head with all her might. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-"

That's when he pulled his fingers out and unlatched his mouth from her clit. 

"Why? Why did you stop?" She whined as she released her grip on his head. 

Adrien stood up. "Because, with you moaning and screaming my name like that I can't hold back anymore." He said with a smirk on his face and audible in his voice as he slipped the condom on, pumping his cock a few times before he lined up with her entrance and rubbed the tip against her slit. "You ready?" He asked. 

Marinette bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Adrien bit on his own lip as he gripped the girl's hip with one hand and pushed himself into her with the other, making sure he lined up right. Marinette but harder in her lip as Adrien slowly pushed as much of himself as he could into her before stopping. 

"You okay, Mari?" He asked concern deep within his voice. 

"I'm fine, keep going." She said calmly easing the boy's nerves. 

The blond took a deep breath and slowly pulled out almost all the way before going back in slowly. He kept at this for a bit making sure Marinette was okay before he gradually picked up the pace. 

"Chat. Please don't hold back, I'm sure I can handle it. I'll tell you if it's too much." Marinette said softly with a smile on her lips. 

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Adrien said before he began to go a lot faster. 

Her earned and instant response form Marinette as he went faster and faster she wrapped her legs around his waist as she moaned his name, which only gave him more adrenaline. Adrien repositioned the two so Mari was laying down on the couch and he on top of her and he slammed into her. He brought his head down and locked lips with the moaning girl beneath him as he rolled his hips against hers as fast as he could. He broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he moaned her name. The sounds of their skin slapping against each other and their constant moans and screams filled the bakery and never in her life had Mari been more thankful that her parents were away. 

"Fuck!" She screamed as she dug her nails into his back. "God! Yes!" The girl kept moaning and cursing as Adrien pounded into her at full force. 

"Shit!" Adrien moaned back, slamming his hips against her as he bit down into her shoulder. 

Marinette clawed Adrien's back as she arched her own, pushing her body up against his as she shouted something unintelligible and came around the boy. Adrien unlatched himself from her shoulder and bit his lip as she tightened around him He felt himself getting close. The blond model continued to thrust into the blue haired girl beneath him as he moaned her name along with some slurred curses. He could feel the heat building up in his core as he got closer and closer, but he tried his very best to make this last. The sooner he came the sooner he'd have to leave, and he didn't want that. Marinette bit her lip and arched her back again (coming for the second time that night) as she dug her nails deep into Adrien's back, probably drawing blood but the high he was feeling blocked out the pain. 

"Oh my god! Chat! Chat! Chat Noir!" Mari screamed over and over as her eyes rolled back and she came again.

Adrien smiled and picked up his pace, pounding into the girl at full speed and force making her scream in ecstasy. He felt a coil building up in his stomach and could hold back anymore, his thrust becoming more and more erratic as he finally came into the condom with a loud groan of the girl's name. After slowing to a stop Adrien pulled out and rolled over, falling off the couch with a thud. 

"Oh my god! Chat are you okay?" Mari asked breathlessly as she sat up and unconsciously reached to take off the blind fold. 

"No! No! No! I'm fine!" The blond shouted as he covered his face. "Keep the blindfold on!"

"Oh, shit! Sorry!" Mari squeaked and put the blindfold back in place. 

The two sat in an awkward silence, panting slightly before Adrien got to his feet and slipped on his clothes. Then with a smile he walked over to Marinette and gently kissed the top of her head. 

"Chat?" She asked softly, her voice sounded like she was half asleep. "Are you gonna leave now?"

Adrien's smile grew slightly sad as he herd a bit of disappointment in her voice. He didn't want to leave. He wanted more than anything to crawl into bed with her and hold her until they both fell asleep, but he knew it couldn't be like that. "Sadly, yes."

Mari pouted a little before smiling. "Will you stop by again tomorrow?" She asked shyly. 

Adrien nodded, forgetting she still could see, before he spoke. "Yeah, definitely." He took a deep breath and said the magic words as a green light lit up the usually pink room. 

After waiting a few seconds Marinette took the blindfold off, wincing at the sudden light. She closed her eyes for a second as the adjusted to being able to see again before she opened then again and grabbed Chat's gloved hand. "Thank you." She said softly, blue eyes adverted from his gaze and face bright red. 

Chat just stood their and stared at the girl for a second before he gripped her chin and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss that lasted maybe a few minutes before he pulled away. "Marinette." He paused, searching for the right words. 

"Yes? What is it?" The girl asked, this time looking deep into his eyes. 

"I love you." He said suddenly. 

It was Marinette's turn to pause as she dropped his hand that she didn't even notice she was still holding. "I..." her gaze dropped to the floor and Chat felt his heart sink a bit. 

 

"I should get going." The hero said with an awkward chuckle as he walked away from the girl, curing at himself underbid breath as he made his way to her bed. 

"Chat!" 

The cat turned around and looked at Marinette who was smiling at him from over the couch, face still burning, "I love you too." She said finally. 

A grin spread on Chat's face as he felt his heart flutter. Ladybug was no where in his mind, she hasn't been since he got there but in that moment the only thing on his mind was how happy he felt after hearing those words. No, after hearing those words from Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Next chapter will be up sometime in the future.


	16. The Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari's glowing and it's making her quite photogenic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I'm so bad at updating this story. I think we'll be coming to an end soon though, I'm not sure how many chapters I see in the future but no more than five.

The next morning Adrien woke with a smile on his face, he was still glowing from last night and he just felt extremely happy. When he got home last night Plagg scolded him a bit be he wasn't really paying attention as he could only think about Marinette. Never in his life had Adrien been so excited to go to school, never so excited to see Marinette. The blond model hopped out of bed and practically ran to the bathroom where her showered and took care of other business. 

"Well, someone's chipper this morning." Plagg teased when Adrien exited the bathroom. 

"Morning, Plagg! I take it you want cheese?" Adrien asked as he rubbed his hair with the towel. 

"That was a stupid question."

Adrien laughed a bit as he made his way over to his desk where he pulled out a piece of cheese he was storing for the kwami. He's become accustom to storing the smelly cheese in the drawers of his desk as they hinder the sent a little. He handed Plagg the cheese and quickly grabbed his bag before looking at the tiny black cat just as he scarfed the down "food."

"You ready to go?" The boy asked anxiously. 

"What's the hurry?" Plagg asked with a groan as he floated to the inner pocket of Adrien's white shirt like usual. 

"I just want to get to school on time." The model answered with a chuckle and red cheeks. 

Plagg just rolled his eyes and hid in the pocket safely. Adrien smiled brightly as he raced down the stairs and stopped at the table where a plate of croissants and a cup tea waited for him. Nathalie stood at the table with a clip board and a pen, probably with Adrien's schedule for the day. 

"Good morning, Adrien." She greeted. 

"Morning, Nathalie!" He practically shouted as he stopped in front of her and looked at his breakfast.

She was a bit taken a back by his enthusiasm. "Morning."  
She repeated before pushing her glasses up and looking down at the clip board. "Your schedule today is actually quite empty, it seems today can be a free day of sorts."

Adrien smiled up at Nathalie and nodded. "Thank you Nathalie." The boy said before grabbing a croissant and heading out toward the door. 

"You don't want to sit and eat?" She asked puzzled by his eagerness at so early in the morning. 

"Nope! I'm in a hurry!" He explained with a wave before running out the door and into the car. 

The car ride felt longer than usual but Adrien really didn't care too much. The boy was practically jumping with anticipation as the car pulled up to the school and the second the vehicle stopped he ran out and up with stairs into the school. He was a bit early, early enough that Nino wasn't even there yet. He sighed realizing that now he'd have to wait for Marinette to get here unless... as a lightbulb went off in the blond boy's head he ran back to the car and slid in. 

"To the Dupain-Chang bakery!" He said eagerly as he put on his seatbelt. 

The gorilla looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"We're just going to pick up a friend. If thats okay." The model explains with a weak chuckle. The driver nodded and made his way to the Dupain-Chang bakery. The drive there was only a few minutes and soon Adrien was walking through the bakery door, luckily they open pretty early. 

"Adrien? Good morning! How can I help you?" Sabine greeted kindly as she handed a customer a bag of sweets and their change. 

"I actually came to get Marinette. I was going to give her a ride to school, I-if that's alright." The model said shyly as a faint blush made its way to his cheeks. 

Sabine just stared at him for a few seconds, blinking bewildered before she smiled brightly. "Of course! She's upstairs in her room, feel free to go and get her." The woman said kindly before returning her attention to her customers. 

Adrien returned the smile before doing so and making his way to her room. He opened the hatch that lead to the girl's room and peeked his head in. "Marinette?" He called quietly before entering and closing the hatch behind him. The blond looked around her room and felt his face heat up as his eyes landed on her clothes from the other night and a certain red strip of fabric. He couldn't help but smile as memories do the previous night flashed through his mind. He walked over to the couch as he fantasized about their activities of the night before. He fantasized about the feeling of her skin and the way she moaned his name:

"Chat~" a soft moan came from the bed as Adrien turned around to see Marinette fast asleep.

Adrien's face began burning even more as he watched her turn in her sleep a bit. She was panting, red in the face and sweaty– kind of like how she was last night. Adrien bit his bottom lip and took a few steps closer to the bed when he called out to her again. "Marinette." He said a bit louder than before as he climbed the ladder and into the bed with her, gently pushing her until blue eyes blinked awake. 

"Hmm?" She asked, half asleep, as she rubbed her tired eyes and sat up with a yawn. "What time is it?" She was as she looked for her phone. 

Adrien just smiled as he looked at her. She was wearing a t-shirt that hung off her left shoulder a bit, her blue hair was down and a little all over the place. She looked beautiful. The blue-haired girl finally found her phone and clicked it on, gasping at the time. 

"Oh, no! I'm not gonna get ready in time!" She gasped as she ran her hands through her hair. "Adrien, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She lightly pushed the model before she stopped and gasped. "Adrien?!" Her face suddenly fading into a red as she grabbed her blanket and hid behind it. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered. 

Adrien just laughed a bit as he took hold of the the blanket and pulled it down so he could see her blushing face. "I just thought it'd be nice if I gave you a ride to school today." The blond confessed with a shrug. "Your mom let me in." 

Mari looked up at him with large blue eyes and smiled. "That's really sweet, Adrien, but if you wait for me to get ready you'll be late." She explained. 

The model shook his head. "I won't I was pretty early today so I think we have plenty time." He said reassuringly. 

Marinette smiled up at him and he felt his heart flutter. "Okay. Would you mind waiting out there while I get dressed though?"

Adrien's face began to heat up again as he nodded "yeah, of course! Sorry." The blond nodded before he jumped off her bed and made his way downstairs to the bakery where he sat and talked with Tom over some muffins. 

After a few minutes Marinette emerged from her room wearing her usual outfit but today hair up in a bun: tied with a red silk ribbon. Adrien's face instantly began to heat you as he looked at the ribbon in her hair it could've been any ribbon (she is a fashion designer after all), but with the way it complemented her features and made her fair skin seem to glow Adrien couldn't help but think it was the very strip of fabric that hindered her sight the previous night.

"Sorry, I took so long." Mari apologized as she stopped in the kitchen where the blond stood and smiled at her. 

"No, you're beautiful. I- I meant fine! I mean you're beautiful too, of course, but I meant to say fine. Like 'it's fine you didn't take too long' that kind of fine." The model mumbled awkwardly as he looked at the ground and felt his face burn. 

Marinette, whom was also blushing, looked at the blonde as her heart began to beat loudly in her ears, a smile spreading across her face she began to laugh. Mari stood there laughing for a bit as Adrien looked up at her bewildered and embarrassed. The blue-haired girl stifled her laughter and wipe tears of joy from her eyes. 

"Let go." She said kindly with a soft giggle as she took hold of Adrien's hand and lead him outside. 

Once they exited the bakery Adrien opened the car door for Marinette and then slid in next to her. He instructed his driver to take them back to the school and then they sat in silence. The drive was only a few minutes but felt like hours as the silence between the two weighed down on the vehicle making it go so much slower. When they finally arrived at the school the model helped Mari out of the car and went up the stairs to see Nino and Alya waiting. 

"Oh? You two rode together?" Nino asked as he looked between the two blushing teens. 

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, I got here earlier so I decided to pick Mari up so she wouldn't be late again." He chuckled as he looked down at the very girl he rode. 

Alya peered at the two when she noticed Marinette's hair. "That's different." She said suddenly as she pointed to the blue bun on top her bestie's head. "It looks cute though."

Marinette looked up, as if trying to look at her hair and smiled. "Thanks. I wanted to change it up a bit today." She said with a shrug. 

"I especially like the ribbon. It's a really pretty color on you." The blogger added. 

Mari blushed a little at mention of the ribbon. "I thought so too, thanks."

Adrien looked at the shorter girl, he took note of how her face began to heat up. It was the same ribbon as the night before, it had to be. The blond model just looked down at the girl as a smirk played on his lips. 

"Well, dudes, we better get to class." Nino said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and motioned the other two to follow. 

Mari and Adrien followed behind the two and Adrien couldn't keeps his eyes off Marinette. He wanted to say so many things to her that he knew he couldn't. He wanted to tell she that she did amazing last night. He wanted to tell her that he especially liked the ribbon when it covered her eyes. He wanted to ask her if they could go for round two tonight without the blind fold; however, he know that if said any of those things it'd give him away as Chat and but Marinette in danger. 

"So Mari." He said softly 

Marinette looked up at him and tilted her head to the side as she hummed a questioning "hmm?"

"I..." he stopped, what was he even planning on saying? "Um." He bit his bottom lip awkwardly as he tried to think of something to say. "You look really cute today." He said finally at a loss for any other words. 

Marinette stopped walking and just looked at him, as did Nino and Alya. The couple exchanged looks before looking back at the other two. Mari kind just blinked at the blond, dumbfounded by receiving two compliments from the model she had been drooling over for the past year in less than an hour. Could he have picked worse timing? The day after she finally thinks she's over him! The day after she tells Chat Noir she loves him! The day after she gives herself to Chat! Then he has to go and pick her up, call her beautiful and re kindle the flam she felt in her chest around him. 

"I... uh." Mari searched for words as her face began to heat up. "Thanks." She said kindly with a smile before walking into the classroom.

Adrien returned the smile and followed behind her. Nino and Alya just looked at each other before following behind their friends. In the classroom the foursome took their seats and Alya kept looking at Marinette, whom had a large smile present on her face since she arrived at the school. 

Mari caught Alya's hazel eyes locked on her and met her gaze. "Yes?" She asked softly with a chuckle. 

Alya shook her head. "What's up with you?" She asked. "You've been smiling like a doofus since you got here and I haven't seen you this excited to come to school since Adrien's birthday."

Marinette just tilted her head in response. "What do you mean?"

"Like I can understand if it was from Adrien calling cute but you've had that grin in your fast since the second you stepped out of the car. You're like extra happy. What happened in that car?"

Marinette blushed and shook her head. "Nothing! Nothing happened in the car it was completely silent. I swear!" 

Alya peered into her friends eyes and bit her lip in though. "Then something happened last night?"

"What?!"

"I mean I highly doubt anything happened this morning at the bakery because I don't see that happening." Alya said as she looked down, mumbling her thoughts. 

"What? Alya what are you talking about?" Mari asked nervously. 

"Ah ha!" Alya said with a gasp as she pointed to her friend. "You got laid, didn't you?" She whispered

Marinette began to choke on air at the verdict. "What?!" Mari asked a bit too loudly as all eyes were on her and Alya. 

The blogger sighed and grabbed Marinette by the hand before dragging her outside. Adrien and Nino stood to follow but Alya shot them a glare that screamed "sit the hell down." 

Once outside and away form other ears and eyes Alya looked Marinette deep in her blue eyes before she spoke. "Girl, I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

"Okay." Mari said with a nod. 

"Did you get laid last night?" 

Marinette chuckled a bit and looked away. "I... uh.."

"Hey, it's okay. I won't judge but as your best friend I need to know if you lost your v-card. And who took it." The blogger said as she held Mari by her shoulders and crouched to meet her gaze. 

Mari smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay. You promise you won't judge?"

"I swear on the ladyblog." She gave a smile. 

The blue-haired designer took another deep breath and nodded and she dropped her gaze to the floor again. "Yes. Chat and I-"

"Wait! Chat Noir? You did the dirty with Chat Noir? Do you know who he is under the mask? Did you see without him without this mask?"

Mari shook her head and pointed to the ribbon. "Blindfold." She said with a sheepish grin. "I have no clue who he is under the mask."

"Marinette! What is he's like fifty or something?" Alya said with a gasp. 

"He's not fifty!" Marinette objects with a laugh. 

"Well," Alya paused and looked down as she face began to heat up. "How was it?"

"What?"

"How was it? The sex, I mean. Did it hurt? Was it bad?" Gasp, "was he small? A two pump chump?" Alya asked with a chuckle. 

Marinette shook her head and laughed a bit. "Far from that." She admitted. "It was... amazing! You're gift finally was out to good use." She said with a chuckle of her own. 

Alya paused for a moment and laughed. "I knew it would. Let's head back to class ya little horn dog." The blogger teased as she and the designer walked back to their classroom. 

In the classroom Nino kept pestering Alya about her private conversation with Marinette. Adrien would join in on the pestering every once in a while, for the sake of keeping his cover, but he knew what they talked about. He knew that he was the topic of which they discussed. Even if he didn't know, Alya wouldn't utter a word and every time Mari was questioned she just blushed and looked away with a shrug. 

As the day dragged on it was finally time for lunch. Classes were dismissed and the usual groups went to their usual places to indulge in some food. Adrien met Marinette out of her class and walked with her, chatting about classes and tests when there was a sudden subject change. 

"So, how are things with you and Chat Noir?" The blond asked as green eyes locked on blue. 

Mari looked up at him as he cheeks flushed a bit. "Uh. Things are good." She said with a nod. "Why?"

Adrien shook his head and returned his attention to the front of him. "No reason. Just making sure that you're happy with him." He stopped walking and looked at her. "You are happy with him, right?"

Marinette stopped herself and looked deep into Adrien's green eyes. "Yeah. Of course I am." She smiled as she looked at the model. 

Adrien returned the smile. "Good. So what's it like dating a superhero? Is he as cool as he looks? As charming? Is he a good kisser?" 

The blue-eyed girl laughed a bit as she shook her head. "You sound like Alya." She teased. 

Adrien laughed with her. "But seriously though. What is he like?"

Mari paused and thought for a bit. "He's a dork. But in a good way. He makes the worst puns on a regular basis but no matter how terrible they alway manage to make me smile. He's sweet, and caring. He's always looking out for those he cares about. He is pretty cool but not like how he lets off. He's cool in his own way. And yes." She blushed a bit as she looked away. "He's an amazing kisser."

Adrien stood there silent for a bit as he processed all the word that had just left the girl's mouth. After a few seconds of silence Mari looked up at Adrien and blue eyes went wide and his lips met with hers. 

Adrien's mind had completely blanked when he pressed his lips against Marinette's. He didn't think about it, didn't think about the aftermath. The only thing on his mind was Mari's lips. He wrapped his arm's around Marinette's waist and pulled her closer, deepening the one sided kiss. Marinette stood still as their lips merged. She didn't know what to do. For years she's dreamed of this very moment and when it actually happens, she freezes. After a few more seconds Adrien pulled away and finally realized what he had done. 

"Oh my god. Marinette I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" The boy rambled as he ran nervous hands through blond hair. "You were just saying all those sweet things about Chat, princess, and I couldn't help myself. That was completely uncalled for and so so so wrong..."

Adrien kept talking and apologizing but he was speaking so fast that Marinette could hardly understand stand him. She honestly thought she herd him say–

"My, my my!" The blue haired girl was dragged out of her thoughts but the angry shouting of a rich daddy's girl we all know and love: Chloe standing with a phone in her hands, a devilish smirk of her lips, and tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

Marinette and Adrien both looked at her with wide eyes and red cheeks. "Chloe!" Adrien said with a shaky voice as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I didn't see you there."

Chloe shot the model and genuine glare before turning back to face Marinette. "In surprised in you Marinette Dupain-Chang. First you sleep with Chat Noir and then you make out with Adrien Agreste by the lockers."

Mari's already red face darken in color three fold. "I did no such thing!" The designer objected. 

"Save it, liar! I just saw you smacking lips with Adriekins and it's obvious you and Chat Noir had sex. I'm a lot of things: Beautiful, rich, but I'm not stupid. You have the glow."

"The glow?" Mari asked shyly. 

Chloe groaned. "The glow! The after sex glow! Ugh you know what, never mind! All I know is that you crossed a line by seducing MY Adrien." The blonde smirked as she flashed her phone to the two. A picture of them kissing displayed on the screen. 

"Chloe, think about what you're doing." Adrien said nervously as he took a step closer to the blonde. 

"Oh, I've thought about it. And the tabloids are gonna have a field day over Chat Noir's girlfriend cheating on him with famous model and son of Gabriel Agreste." She said before she began tapping on her phone. Mari and Adrien ran and pounced on her in an attempt to stop her. An attempt that failed. "Sent. Good bye Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'll be sure to look good at your funeral." She said with an evil laugh before she got up and walked away with a flip of her ponytail. 

Adrien got to his feet next and ran his hands through his hair. "Oh my god! My father is going to kill me!" The blond looked back at Marinette whom sat on the floor. 

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked softly in a shaky voice. 

Oh shit! Was she crying? "I..." he sighed and dropped to his knees in front of her. "I don't know." He said as he dropped his head. 

"You know about Chat and I. You asked about Chat and I!" She suddenly exploded as she looked up at him, tears flooding her large blue eyes. 

Adrien felt his heart sink as he looked at her. He hated seeing her cry more than anything. "Marinette. I'm sorry."

"If you've had feeling for me why show them now? Why wait until I'm finally over you?!" She looked at him as more tears poured down her eyes in heavy streams. 

"Over me?" The naive boy asked softly as he looked at her, feeling his heart break again and again with each word acting like a knife being tapped into his chest at a painfully slow rate. 

"Yes, Adrien I've had a crush on you for the past year! And I finally get over you, thinking I have no chance with you anyway, Im finally happy with someone else and you go and kiss me!"

"I-I didn't know." He said honestly as he felt his own eyes begin to float in the tears treating to pour.

"I can tell!" The girl sighed and got to her feet. "Because of this I might lose Chat. Because of you I might lose the only other guy I've ever loved." She said as she hugged herself and looked at him, her eyes daggers staring into his heart a long with the knife that had finally pierced it. 

"Marinette, I'm sure that's not true if Cha-" 

"I betrayed him! I tell him I love him and then this happens!" She hugged herself tighter as the streaks running down her cheers turned into rivers. 

Adrien couldn't form words. He couldn't think. All he could do was watch as Marinette cried before him. He knew that when he got home that his father would kill him but that wouldn't compare to the punishment of seeing the girl he loved cry. Loved. He loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng! It wasn't just saying that after sharing his first kiss with her, or his first time with her. He actually loved her. He loved how strong she was, how funny, how smart, how kind. He loved everything about her and yet he made her cry. He looked at the ground and clenched his hands into fists before opening his mouth to say something, anything! But the moment he looked up she was gone and he was alone. 

"Smoooth."

Well, mostly alone. 

Plagg flew out from the boy's pocket and looked at him. "You should've kept it in your magical leather pants." The tbt cat said with a shrug. 

"What do I do? She hates me!" Adrien's said as the tears he was trying so hard to hold at bay came pouring out. 

"I dunno. Live with it. I mean you can still be with her as Chat." 

"Plagg, I'm serious!" Adrien shouted, whining about as it echoed through the empty room. 

The Kwami sighed and looked the blond straight in the eyes and said: "tell her the truth?"

Adrien gasped and shook his head. "I... I can't do that. I'm promised Ladybug to keep it a secret."

"I think Ladybug would be okay with it." Plagg spoke with a smirk on his lips. 

"What makes you say that?"

"Just trust me, kid. Tell her who you really are and apologize. Like on your knees and beg for her forgiveness. "

Adrien looked at his Kwami and back to the ground. He had two options: break his promise to ladybug and set things right with Marinette while losing his Lady's trust, or keep his identity secret and let Mari continue to hate him as Adrien. He sat there and thought about it for what felt like forever before finally deciding what he had to do. He looked up at Plagg and opened his mouth just as the bell rang and signaled the need to return to class. 

"Plagg, hide!" Adrien said in a hushed shout as he opened his shirt and let the black cat fly into his hiding spot before he stood and made his way to class, wiping his tears on the back of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Have a good day


	17. Claws In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, sadly, may be the last chapter. :( I wanted to apologize for the wait I got half way done with it when it all deleted so I had to restart. Thank so much for reading and enjoying this train wreck. Please enjoy this chapter as well.

As Adrien walked through the door into the classroom all eyes looked up from their phones and onto him and back down as whispers sounded. The boy's face began to burn a bright red as he looked at the floor and made his way to his seat. Before sitting Adrien looked up to see Marinette wasn't there. Green eyes looked over to Alya searching for an answer but the blogger only responded with a shrug. The model sighed and sat down, placed his head on the desk and began cussing himself out within the security of his mind. Nino offered a bit of comfort by patting the blond on the back but it didn't help much.

_'Goddamn it, Adrien! Why'd you have to kiss her? You fucked everything up now, fucking idiot.'_

He sat in silence as he tried to focus on his class work on anything other than his thoughts but when Mlle. Bustier stepped out for a bit he was alone with his thoughts again. The boy tried to think of anything other that his mistake, anything other than Marinette. Anything in an attempt to drown out the whispers around him. His attempts failed and he was brought back to reality when he herd Chloe's shrill voice ring through his ears.

"Ya know, Marinette is a lot of things: ugly, stupid, whiny, clumsy, a bitch, but never pegged her for a slut. Don't judge a book I guess." The daddy's girl said a little too loudly before laughing. Adrien sat up to say something when Alya beat him to the punch.

"What did you just say?" The blogger asked in a low voice that sent chills down Adrien's spine.

He turned around at the sound of her angered voice to find that her annoyance had spread to her face. Her brows furrowed eyes dark yet burning with hatred and rage, her hands had clenched into fists as she stood and marched her way down to Chloe's desks.

"None of your business." Chloe scoffed as she whipped her head back so she was facing Sabrina.

"It's my business now. What did you say about Marinette?" Alya asked again as she slammed her hands on the desk drawing Chloe's attention back to her.

The blonde girl sighed, stood, and met Alya's cold gaze. "I said she's a slut." She repeated with a sly smirk.

"Take it back." Alya warned. "Or else."

"Or else what? You're gonna write a blog about it?" Chloe said with a chuckle as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Make sure you quote me word for word, okay?"

"Why exactly is she a slut? Because two guys like her?" Alya asked me with a scoff of her own. "Oh, I get it! You're jealous because not only does Chat, a superhero, have a thing for her but so does your precious 'Adrikens.' Don't know why I didn't put that together sooner."

"As if!" The rich girl protested as she dropped her arms angrily. "Why would I be jealous of Marinette? A dirty little whore who not only fucked Chat Noir but tricked poor Adrien into kissing her. She probably offered to give him head or some––"

There was one simultaneous gasp from the entire class as Alya's hand hit Chloe's cheek with a loud "smack." There was a second of dead silence as if time stopped before Mlle. Bustier ran in.

"Alya Ceasire! Grab your stuff and march yourself down to the principal's office at once!" The woman ordered.

Alya opened her mouth do defend herself but saw no point in trying before grabbing her stuff and heading out of the door.

"Ha! That's what you get you lit-"

"You too, Chloe." Mlle. Bustier said sternly.

Chloe whined and bitched about not doing anything wrong before Mlle. Bustier finally forced her down to the principal's office leaving the class in silence and shock. A few minutes, that passed as slowly as hours, went by before the students began to discuss the scene that unraveled before them moments before.

"I can't believe she hit her!"

"Do you think Alya will get suspended?"

"Did Marinette really have sex with Chat Noir?"

"I'm so mad I didn't record that."

"Do you really think Mari would do that?"

"No way!"

"Maybe..."

"I wonder how Adrien feels."

"Poor guy is probably gonna be in deep shit when he gets home."

"Oh my god! If she did have sex with Chat wouldn't that mean she knows who he is?"

"What if she still doesn't?"

Finally Adrien couldn't take it anymore and stood. "Shut up!" The blond boy screamed causing all eyes to be on him yet again. "To answer your stupid questions: I kissed Marinette because I wanted to! She didn't offer me sex or anything like that. She would never! You all know her so much better than that yet you believe Chloe's bullshit?!" The model looked around at his peers with anger and regret floating in his heart. With a deep breath and hands clenched into fists he grabbed his bag and stormed toward the door.

"Dude, where're you going?" Nino asked as he stood, a concern for his friend showing on his face.

"Home." Adrien said plainly before storming out the door.

***

Home is where Marinette hid in her room sobbing into her Pillows as her mother and father tried comforting her through the locked trap door.

"Marinette, it's okay. I'm sure Chat will understand." Sabine said sweetly.

"I still can't believe you were dating a superhero and didn't tell us..." Tom said quietly, but loud enough that Sabine had to "shush!" Him.

"I understand that this is hard and you need some time to yourself. When you feel better well be down stairs with a tray of cookies and a glass of milk." The designer's mother said softly before she and her husband walked away from the door.

Marinette forced herself to sit up as she grabbed her phone. The device was blowing up with messages from her peers asking if she was okay and where she went. She'd been missing from the school for almost 30 minutes buts she'd been home for only a few. After she fled the school she turned into Ladybug and made her way to the Eiffel Tower where she sat and thought for a bit. Tears were still running down her face when she saw news vans make their way toward the tower, looking for an interview with the heroine. She wasn't in the mood for any interview though so with the help of a smoke bomb (lucky charm) she was able to get away and made her way home where Tom and Sabine welcome her with open arms and comforting words.

"Marinette, it'll be okay." Tikki said as she emerged from her hiding place and sat on the blue-haired girl's shoulder. "Chat will understand. He won't be mad."

"I don't know Tikki." Marinette sighed As she opened the news app to see the picture of her and Adrien kissing was still trending. "Famous model Adrien Agreste seen kissing classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Chat Noir's new found love interest. Could this spill bad blood between Agreste and Chat Noir. How will Adrien's father react? Where does Ladybug come in? Will this be the end of Marichat?" She read aloud before dropping her phone and burying her face in her pillows again.

Tikki frowned and floated down beside Mari's head. "I'm so sorry Marinette." She said softly.

"Me too." Mari groaned before covering her head with the covers.

Tikki sighed and nodded. "I'll give you some more time to think things over. " the red Kwami said before floating off to a spot unknown on the room.

The designers hid under the covers alone with her thoughts she wished that even her mind would leave her alone. Her imagination played images of Chat looking at her with hurt eyes filled with tears as he asked her "why" over and over. She already put him through so much as Ladybug, rejecting him over and over and when he was finally happy with Marinette she had to go and kiss Adrien. Well, she didn't kiss him but she didn't push him away either. She let it happen. She even enjoyed it. His kiss felt familiar, his lips harbored a taste known by her tongue. Maybe that's why she didn't pull away? Maybe she was blinded by the familiarity of his kiss? She did imagine Chat pressing his lips against hers for a moment when the model she was so found of was the one truly merging their lips into one. She had passed it off as a sign of guilt when she imagined Chat. Because in her heart she knew it was wrong to allow Adrien's lips to meet hers, no matter how much she enjoyed it.

The saddened girl was pulled from inside her sad mind when there was a tap on the hatch above her bed. She knew who it was, but the urgency of his taps–– no, knocks. The urgency of his knocks made Marinette shrink under the covers. A few more knocks later and Chat decided to let himself in, unfortunately for Marinette she left the hatch unlocked. The cat dropped in gracefully before closing the hatch above him. Green feline eyes locked on Marinette who hugged her knees under pink covers as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Princess?" He called softly had he placed a hand in the girl's back in an attempt to comfort her. "We need to talk."

Marinette shuttered at those words but ultimately moved out from under the blanket and met Chat's gaze with blood shot blue eyes. "I'm so sorry." The girl said in a shaky voice as she held back tears.

Chat felt his chest tighten as he looked at the girl before him. "No, no, no. Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong!" The hero said as he inched closer to the girl, opening his arms and offering her a safe haven within them.

Marinette looked up at him and shook her head. "Why aren't you mad?" She asked as she blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. "Why aren't you upset?" The girl asked as she crawled toward him and peered into his eyes. "Why don't you hate me?"

Chat smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around the girl in a tight and loving embrace. "I could never hate you, Marinette." He whispered, his voice on the brink of breaking. "You didn't do anything wrong. I know you didn't. I just hope you don't hate me." He mumbled the last part before pulling away form the girl and looking deep into the ocean of her eyes.

"Wh-why would I hate you?" She questioned as she searched his face for answers. Her mind automatically went to the worst thought as to how this conversation would end. "Chaton?"

Chat's smile cheered up a bit as he looked at her, his gloved thumb wiping the tears from her lightly freckles cheeks. He bit his bottom lip as he leaned in closer to the girl until their faces were centimeters apart. "Close your eyes and don't opened them until I say so." He whispered against her lips.

Marinette abided and closed her eyes as she waited for Chat's next move when he whispered something else, two words that were so quite and delicate as they left his lips they we're almost inaudible: "Claws in."

  
Mari's room glowed with a bright green light and Chat undid his transformation and became Adrien Agreste once again, Plagg floating off away from the two. The boy's heart was pounding so loudly in his chest he swore Sabine and Tom could hear it downstairs. He looked at Marinette and smiled sadly knowing there was no going back now. With a deep breath he pressed his lips against hers for the second time today. The kiss was passionate, and full of the love they felt for one another and it made Adrien's heart float within his chest. Marinette felt the same. Soon the boy pulled away, earring whine from the blushing girl in front of him.

"Okay..." he said in a shaky voice full of uncertainty. "Open."

Mari kept her eyes shut and shook her head. "Chat..." she breathed as she placed her hands on his face, gasping when she realized the mask was absent. "Chat I can't! What about your identity? What will Ladybug say?"

Adrien shook his head and placed his hand on top hers. "My Lady will probably be very upset with me but you need to know." He said softly. "I trust you, Marinette and I want you to know. Please open your eyes."

The girl was still unsure as she pulled her hand away but with a deep breath she slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what–– who she expected to see in front of her but it definitely wasn't Adrien Agreste.

Blue eyes wide Mari could've swore she stopped breathing as she looked at the model before her. She gently cupped his face as she examined his features. She had to be dreaming, no was was this actually happening! She felt her heart rate rise maybe ten fold as she looked at him, as he blue eyes looking into his green ones. A green so similar yet so different from  
Chat whom sat before her seconds ago.

"Princess?" Adrien asked softly as he placed his hands on her waist for support out of fear that she might faint.

Marinette didn't say anything, she was silent as she smiled and pulled Adrien close to her before pressing their lips together. It was Adrien the whole time! All the kisses, all the jokes, all the long talks, all the smiles and the laughs. It was all with Adrien, the love of her life. Finally everything made sense. His fascination with her dirty dreams about Chat, his smiles every time she spoke of the hero, the kiss! Marinette pulled away and laughed a bit as she punched him in the shoulder not too hard, but hard enough to make him flinch.

"I can't believe you!" She said with a happy tone in her voice as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It was you the whole time?" She laughed a bit before kissing him again, causing him to laugh as she pulled away. "That means.... oh my god." The girl mumbled as she covered her face as she realized that she slept the Adrien Agreste... and he ate her out... Oh my god.

Adrien just laughed and pulled Marinette into yet another kiss before pressing their foreheads together and laughing. "Yeah. It was me the whole time." He admitted.

Mari giggled and lightly pushed him as she covered her blushing face again. "Why did you kiss me the first time as Chat? Why not as Adrien?" She asked as she looked up.

The blond just shrugged. "I dunno. I feel more confident as Chat Noir. I honestly thought you hated me, ya know, as Adrien..." he admitted shyly as he looked down and away from her bright eyes.

"What?! Hate you?!" The designer asked in disbelief before she began laughing. "Adrien, I'm in love with you."

The blond looked at her, shocked at the confession before a large smile spread across his face. "If you love Adrien why'd you settle for Chat?"

"I..." she sighed and shook her head. "I didn't settle for Chat. I love him too. It was actually extremely tough for me to pick between the two of you. I chose Chat because I thought you, Adrien, would never like me the way I liked you." She said with a sad shrug.

Adrien just smiled and hugged her again. "So you're not upset?" He asked.

Mari laughed a bit as she hugged him back. "No..." she paused for a bit as a shy smile spread across her face. "I actually have something to tell you."

The blond boy pulled away and gasped. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT, RIGHT?!"

Marinette's face flushed again and she shook her head. "No, no, no, no!" She said as reassuringly as she could before sighing. "Down there." He instructed as she pointed to the floor below them. Adrien nodded and crawled down the ladder, Marinette followed. "Okay, close your eyes."

Adrien looked a little skeptical but nodded as she slowly closed his eyes and waited. Marinette smiled as she took a few steps back and called out for a little red Kwami quietly.

"Tikki?" She whispered as she looked around her room when the tiny God flew out of her hiding spot.

"Just say the words." Tikki squeaked quietly with a smile.

Marinette returned the smile and stood up straight. "Spots on." And with that the room began to glow a hue of pink as Marinette went from designer to the spotted heroine, Ladybug. Then with a deep breath she smiled and stepped closer to Adrien who stood anxiously "open."

  
Adrien opened his eyes to see the tall ceiling of his bedroom. His face was drenched in sweat as he sat up with his heart racing. Green eyes looked all around the room to see that he was alone in his giant room with the exception of Plagg who glared at him from the edge of him bed.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty." The Kwami groaned.

"No." Adrien said breathlessly as he looked around and shot out of the bed. "No, no, no!" He shouted as he ran his hands through sweat drenched hair and dropped to the floor. "Plagg, please tell me that wasn't a dream!"

"It wasn't a dream." Plagg said bluntly as he floated over to the model. "Where's my morning cheese?"

"Plagg! I'm serious! Did I kiss Marinette?" He asked as he looked at the floating cat.

"I don't know what you do in your free time." The cat groaned.

"Plagg, I need to know!" He shouted at the cat almost angrily.

Plagg stopped for a minute and sighed. "No, kid. It was a dream. You never kissed Marinette."

Adrien sighed sadly and got but as he walked back to his bed, crawling under the covers. It was all a dream, all of it! Form Marinette dreaming about Chat to their kiss, to the sex and to the reveal. All of it was just thought up in his sick and twisted mind! He never kissed Marinette and she never dreamt of him. And she definitely wasn't Ladybug  

"Kid?" Plagg asked softly.

"I'm going back to bed. Forever." The blond groaned as he covers his head and tried his best to go back to sleep and enter the dream world he thought was real and his missed after only a few minutes of being away from. Back to the dream world where he was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Don't yell at me.


	18. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter but more of announcement. ^-^

Have y'all missed me? Probably not but that's understandable as I am awful. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all so much for reading this train wreck of a Fanfic and leaving nothing but nice comments (and occasional wishes of death upon me but those are usually within reason.) I'm so thankful for all the support this story has gotten and I actually feel kinda bad for leaving yall with that ending. To make up for being the actual devil I've decided to.... (drum roll please.) Write Part Two! I've already started the first Chaoter but idk when it'll actually be up because we all know I'm a very slow writer. ;-; But, hopefully Part two, "Good Morning, M'lady" (possibly "Good Morning, Princess") will surpass Sweet Dreams, Mon Chaton. And again I'd like to thank you guys for all your support. Stay on the look out for part two. 

 

~ With Love, T ^3^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, which Title do you think would be better for the Sequal? "Good Morning, M'lady" or "Good Morning, Princess." Let me know what you think in the comments.


	19. LINK TO PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to part two of y'all needed it or wanted in.

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11470458/chapters/25718820

 

Enjoy   
~ T ^3^

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for anyone being OOC, any grammatical errors and just for writing this. I'm sure someone else wrote something like this already but just really wanted to write it myself. Anyway, Thanks for reading!


End file.
